


The distress love life of saiki K!

by Callmedata



Category: The distress life of saiki k
Genre: BL, Bxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxmxm, F/M, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 37,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmedata/pseuds/Callmedata
Summary: What starts out as perverted thoughts from the others turn into crushes and confused feelings for saiki
Relationships: Hairo Kineshi/Saiki Kusuo, Kaidou/Saiki, Kuboyasu Aren/Saiki Kusuo, Nendou RIki/Saiki Kusuo, Saiki Kusuo/Saiko Metori, Saiki Kusuo/Teruhashi Kokomi, Saiki Kusuo/Teruhashi Makoto, Saiki Kusuo/Toritsuka Reita, saiki/everyone
Comments: 142
Kudos: 580





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I love this fandom and the idea of saiki being a bottom. this will start out as a story but it will also be a one shot book because I want everyone to have their own fantasies of saiki to become real!

* * *

this a a fantic about saiki kusou from the anime the distress life of saiki K


	2. When everyone figures out their feelings for a pink haired Psychic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiki has to stay home so all of his friends get a chance to speak the the new exchange student who helps them realize their feelings

Today was a special day the first day of spring. The flowers are blooming the sky is a beautiful blue and- “ACHOO” 

**BANG!!**

_okay author I will explain from here. Hello I’m kusou saiki. I am a Psychic. Normally that would mean I’m Immune To normal sicknesses and heath problems but recently me and my family found out I have a pollen allergy. This wouldn’t be a problem if I didn’t blow up anything in a six foot radius. So for obvious reasons I have to stay home._

with saikis friends at school.

Saiki’s self proclaimed friends are Surrounding his desk worried where he is or what he is doing.   
  


“it’s strange saiki never misses a day of school”kaidou looks at nendou expecting him to say something

”buddy is probably eating Romen!!!”nendou Proceeds To mumble how Saiki should have invited him

”NENDOU YOU IDIOT!” As kaidou starts to yell at nendou Saiki’s other friends start to talk to each other”I hope saiki is okay I really wanted to take him to the gym this week! It always look amazing this time around!”eren Shrugs”I wanted to take him to meet some of my old ga- friends! He seemed interested when I was telling him about them!”(he wasn’t)

”I wanted to ask him to help me with my school work-“”I WILL HELP YOU TERUASHI!!””NO I WILL!” I WILL DO IT FOR YOU!!”   
  


hairo sighs and turns to kaidou” what did you want saiki for kaidou?” Everyone looks at kaidou Curious As well”o-oh well uh I wanted to show saiki my new lair!” Everyone soon looks unsurprised “oh yeah”

”of course”

”oh hehe eh”

”NERD!”

”SHUT UP NENDOU!” Soon the two begin to fight once again.

” Excuse me?”the group soon turns to see this very pretty(not as pretty as teruashi) girl with long blonde hair and bright green eyes

”hello how can we help you”the girl smiles at hairo and pulls out a book”I’m a transfer student. I came here a few weeks ago and I saw how Close you all where with the pink haired boy? Well I drew some pictures and I wanted to show them too you..”the others smile and say sure and take the book from the girl. The girl giggles and runs off as the group look at the book.

what was inside what both shocking and embarrassing. The book was filled to the brim with lewd drawings of saiki in uhh not to nsfw poses. A few of the drawings had the friends in the drawings ether forcing saiki who was tied up or him being extremely submissive. There was even some comics of Scenarios.   
  


This was going to be something they all thought about for a long time especially since they all split the book and all now of some form of drawing 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment ideas about what they should be thinking about or what should happen after he comes to school or what he should do about what they will be thinking about


	3. Saiki comes to school part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiki comes to school and has to listen to everyone’s new thoughts about him and some of their fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please understand I’m not good will names so I might spell some of them wrong

Saiki has spent most of the day at home starting out different medicine to help his allergy’s and destroying his dads things but it wasn’t something he couldn’t fix. Saiki of course went to school after finding medicine that actually worked. When saiki entered class he didn’t expect his self proclaimed friends to Stay far away from him. Of course this action confused saiki but it wasn’t Unwelcome  
  
  


_okay author I’m taking over. Hello everyone let me get this straight I hate attention more then I hate having my coffee jelly taken from me. So when all the nuisances Decide they want to avoid me who am I to stop them?_

saiki was sitting at his desk not bothering to pay much attention to his classmates who at the moment couldn’t seem to shut up. Normally saiki would be surrounded by people who bother him. Right now the teacher is hat a meeting so this is practically free time so saiki doesn’t have to do much but sit around and study

_dont make me sound boring although that is what I’m going for. What is this story about anyway? Don’t people have better things to do then read a story about a high school student?_

saiki has heard many sexual thoughts about him it doesn’t come as a surprise whe it does happen even when he was younger and perverted adults thought things about him he wasn’t that surprised uncomfortable yes, surprised no.

but when he hears kaidou’s thoughts saiki can confidently say he was surprised.

_saiki and kaidou are kissing innocently. Because saiki comes off as oblivious in the romantic and sexual Side of things kaidou is taking the lead. Kaidou is holding saiki as saiki sits on kaidous lap thrusting his hips into kaidous rubbing their Clothed cocks(I don’t really know what you want me to call them) saiki is panting and mumbling nonsense as kaidou starts to strip him_

_oh wow_

saiki became flustered not that he would ever admit it. Saiki tried to calm down by focusing on erens thoughts but for the sake of this story saiki finds more of those inappropriate images and fantasy’s.

_eren is leaning against a Motorbike. At first it seems completely innocent but once you focus on it you can see eren is panting and he is moving something with his hands in front of his crotch. It’s saiki! Saiki has his lips wrapped around erens cock sucking and licking as the head unable to take it all. Eren is gripping at Saiki’s hair pulling it slightly as he makes saiki move his head so he is bobbing it slightly-_

_okay I need to focus on someone else- Hairo!! He most likely would be thinking about what kind of exercise he is going to do_

in desperation to calm down and make his face stop turning into an embarrassing red he focuses on Hairo’s thoughts 

_hairo is on top of saiki both hands on each side of his head doing push-ups. Every time he finishes a push-up and comes back down he kisses saiki eventually he stops doing push-ups and sticks his tongue into Saiki’s mouth swirling his tongue around Saiki’s as saiki wraps his arms around hairos neck pulling him close-_

_why now?! They never thought about any of this before!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this story


	4. Saiki comes to school part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiki tried to calm down and focuse on different friends thoughts but what happens when he tries to focus on a person with no thoughts? Or a girl who has been after him for months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for this late chapter I had no idea people actually liked it and I would have done this sooner if a did but I don’t get notifications from archive of our own and I’m sorry for that I hope you enjoy!

Saiki had never been so embarrassed before, scratch that saiki has never been embarrassed at all before!. This is completely new Territory For Saiki.

_thank you author but I think I might have to take it from here. As we all know I hate attention and am use to sexual thoughts of other people but when I’m around these people all the time it becomes surprising, Especially If this is out of nowhere and just random!  
_

saki is currently sitting in his seat unsure of what these feelings he is having are. All of Saiki’s friends and a few random people in the class are having perverted thoughts about saki but the one person Saiki is truly scared of is nendou.

its not because nendou is big or ugly or because no one likes him it’s because bendy is the only person he can’t read their mind and he can read everyone’s mind! So Saiki sees this as s weakness or a Disadvantage. So the fact nendou is starring at him and him alone makes him uncomfortable that’s not mentioning they stupid grin on his face that could scare anyone.

saiki for obvious reasons are uncomfortable and the only person Saiki can think of that won’t be having perverse thoughts is teruhashi and saiko so Saiki focuses on teruhashi’s thoughts but she, like everyone else is thinking nsfw thoughts for reasons Saiki can’t think off

  
Saiki and teruhashi are in a school closet with there lips pressed together. Teruhashi is pushing Saiki into the wall as saiki holds her close with his glasses off and on the floor. Teruhashi unclips Saiki’s pants and slip them off of him and she pushed him to the floor and makes him lean against the wall as she undressed him. At this point it is clear teruhashi likes to dom.

saiki shakes his head and covers his face with a shakie and breathless sigh they unknowingly makes everyone’s thoughts turn into hyper drive! Saiki soon turns imhis thoughts to Saiki’s thoughts.

_is there is a god please make his thoughts innocent or greedy_

saiko is sitting in his chair of money like usual but this time something is different. Saiko is holding a leash in his hand and if you follow the leach you will see it is clipped to a collar on Saiki’s neck. Saiki is wearing nothing but a color and a ear piercing with a chain attached to it attaching to a nose ring(I read somewhere that means you someone’s sub) saiki has Saiki’s cock in his mouth as he deep throats him sucking and bobbing his head and at times he pulls away to lick the head and underside of Saiko’s cock. Saiko has his head thrown back as he moans and pulls the leash 

Saiki now knows there is no god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can’t figure out what to do with the next chapter I’m going to add some random students having these thoughts too and don’t forget there are more characters just need to throw them together some how


	5. Saiki comes to school part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiki thinks it’s over but once he gets to lunch he has a surprise and it’s not good not only that he finds out not only his friends are having these kinds of thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the late chapters I have been extremely busy and haven’t had much Inspiration Plus I fell out of the fandom for a while but I’m back and better then ever! Please enjoy this chapter and I will try to update more if possible

Saiki has spent his whole half of the day fairly uncomfortable because his friends thoughts only went deeper into the gutter about him. He honestly can’t believe how many of them are kinky it kind of scares him 

_okay my turn. My name is saiki kusou and I’m a psychic but no one knows this. I can read minds and many other things most People would call amazing but not me. I hate these powers and can’t wait for the day I can rid of them! Especially today. Lately all of my Self proclaimed friends, believe me I don’t call them that, have been having some inappropriate thoughts involving me and I’m not sure why. I tried to read there minds but all I got was sex, sex, and kink and believe me I don’t want to have that in my head more then I have to. Right now is lunch and as expected everyone avoids me which is probably the only good thing about today.  
_

saiki is sitting at a lunch table alone which is surprising for the school body because he is never alone he has his friends always around him but no one is going to bring it up or bother him.

one student with Familiar Blonde hair and green eyes watching saiki. But for some reason saiki can’t Since her or read her thoughts and there is a good reason for that. This girl is an weeb so all that’s in her head is hot anime boys and her husbands like hinata or Naruto! So pretty much saiki ignores her thoughts like the plague. However right now she is drawing some more disturbing things if saiki like him gagged and chained down by toritsuka or saiki giving a BJ to Aren!   
  


the girl is breathing heavily as she is drawing clearly having a nosebleed. Everyone who looks at her ether ignores her or stares at her weirdly. clearly she has some problems 

toritsuka saw this girl and was intrigued she is cute and very much his type so of course nothing stopped him from walking to the girl. Soon he slides into the seat next to her trying to act all smooth but being clearly desperate.

”why hello there cutie~”this knocked the girl out of her day dream and looks at toritsuka with a shocked expression before hiding her drawings. Sure she’s proud of them but she literally wasn’t ready”hello what do you need?”

toritsuka obvious to this girls clear shock speaks confidently “I just want to know what you’re into Baby~”this seemed to flip a switch for the girl and she immediately opened her book and gave it to toritsuka “I hope you enjoy!!” After shouting those words she ran off out of the cafeteria 

toritsuke looks at where the girl was just was in confusion and shock”WHAT WAS THAT?!” Toritsuka was obviously upset but he still opened the sketchbook and he would never admit it but he himself was about to having a nose bleed. Staring back at him was a fucked out Saiki’s face one eye closed and the other open and glossy as a dick slams into his mouth. Dear god toritsuka mumbles”I’m fucking gay”

saiki obvious to toritsukas new discovery continues to eat in peace we’ll as much peace has one can have when your classmates are having sexual thoughts about you! Of course saiki just ignores them and eats. Toritsuka walks by saiki and because of how close he is saiki didn’t and couldn’t ignore toritsuka’s thoughts and of course here is another secret admirer 

_Why does everyone want to fuck me today?!?!?_

_ saiki is on his knees and hands with a blind fold covering his eyes and a ball gag in his mouth with toritsuka behind him holding his ass as he looks at Saiki’s winking hole. Toritsuka has his right hands thumb circling Saiki’s wet hole. Of course toritsuka made sure saiki is lubed up. Toritsuka pushes a finger inside making saki gasp and moan from behind the ball gag in his mouth. Toritsuka grins and starts to finger saiki fast and sudden”what’s wrong saiki~? Can’t handle a small finger? Don’t worry I’ll fix that~” saiki moves his hands and arms so his chest and face are on the floor taking this opportunity Toritsuka removes his finger from Saiki’s dripping hole and grabs Saiki’s arms with his left hand. Toritsuka lays his chest on Saiki’s back and uses his right hand to slide down Saiki’s back and slip is middle and pointer finger back into saiki. Saiki groans In slight pain from the sudden second finger  _

saiki groans and stands up and walks away clearly pissed off as Toritsuka realizes saiki read his mind starts to yell and scream at saiki to come back and how sorry he is 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucked it was rushed because my charger broke and my phone dies fast


	6. Valentines problems part one (short story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiki watches his friends major fools of them self’s as they assume he thinks they are into different people which is in fact wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is just a mini story it has no in-packed on the real story and please forgive me if these chapter seem half assed I was almost done with it when my phone turned off so I had to start all I’ve again so please forgive me

_TodayTodaythe horrible Valentine’s Day. I don’t understand why it even exists yeah I’ll admit the hearts and pink is Aesthetically Pleasing but that’s it behind hat it’s a holiday made by card company’s to make money and everyone is filled with jealousy and anger nothing good about it. What makes it worse is all of my friends crushes make it even more complicated.  
_

Saiki is waking with Toritsuka to school who at the moment is babbling about getting a butt load of chocolates from hot babes which Saiki finds annoying for two reasons one is toritsuka was being a perv the whole time in his attempt to win iver the girls and two Saiki knows this into girls thing is a sham it seems toritsuka forgets Saiki can read his mind and all it’s filled with is naked Saiki covered in melted chocolate!   
  


“I’ve been so nice to the lady’s I have to get a mountain of chocolates!! Saiki do me a favor and use your powers to tell me how many chocolates I get!” Saiki shakes his head In disappointment before making a zero wit his arms making toritsuka Jump up excitedly”YESI KNEW IT!”   
  


Toritsuka then runs the rest of the way to school making Saiki sigh 

_he thought I was making a O go OKAY. But I was making a zero for zero how sad_

Saiki makes it to school Relatively Early and as he walks he hall to his class he sees hairo surrounded by girls all holding chocolates 

“hairo thank you for helping me walk my dog yesterday!”

”hairo these are for you thank you for testifying in cart for me!”

””hairo I love you!!”   
  


soon all of the girls have their chocolates to hairo and ran off. Hairo smiles at the girls before turning around and nearly droppin the bags of chocolates

_SAIKI?! How long was he there for?! He probably thinks I’m into those girls this is bad!! Wait no calm down hairo he probably didn’t even see! Oh who am I kidding he did see how could he not?!_

hairo in a moment of pure panic through the chocolates out the window and it lands next to this random girl. The girl looks up and sees hairo thinking it’s a grand gesture squeals”I LOVE YOU TOO HAIRO!!” Th girl then runs inside and hugs hairo tightly 

_how did she get up here so fast is she Psychic Too?!_

not wanting to stick around Saiki walks to his glass a few minutes later hairo walks in looking sad and gloomy which of course makes the class worry and attack hairo with questions 


	7. Valentine’s probloms part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidou gets chocolates but gets the wrong idea?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are spelling and grammar Mistakes I had to rush this because my phone was at 11%

At free time hairo had left not wanting to be around saiki in fear of messing up again so saiki was left with kaidou and Nendou. Right now saiki is sitting behind kaidou who at the moment is just giggling to himself about dark reunion how how he’s the hero. However when kaidou pulls out a chocolate bag out of his desk his thoughts are soon consumed by it 

__

_ What is this? Maybe it’s from dark reunion!!- _

“Hey how many chocolates did you get?”

“Not that many maybe about four?”

Kaidous face turns d blood red as he realizes this is chocolate f-from a girl?!?

_ Oh wow WAIT I CANT LET SAIKI SEE THIS! What if he thinks I’m into the person who gave this to me?!?  _

There is a Big Bang as a male student slams the door open and runs to the guys that where talking about chocolates a second ago”DUDE DID YIU HEAR?!”

“Hear what?”

“Teruhashi got some guy chocolates!!”

“WHAT NO WAY!” 

Soon those three males are running out of the class to go to teruhashi in hopes of being the lucky fools who get a chocolate

_ Teruashi? It couldn’t be it right?! _

Kaidou looks at the bag of chocolates only to read from teruhashi making kaidou flip. Of course he thinks she is beautiful but he can’t help but think saiki is even more pretty and saiki would be lying if he said he never blushed at that I mean come on saiki knows how pretty teruhashi is and all of the reactions even people who are madly in love can’t help but thin teruhashi is more beautiful then their lover but kaidou genuinely thinks saiki is more attractive 

In a moment of panic kaidou runs out of the class room and unknowingly being followed my nendou who pulled saiki along with

_What a pain_

In a empty class room is kaidou who is on the floor goin though the bag only to screech when he sees a picture of nendou with writing that says “I’m teruhashi!” 

“NAINDOU!!” Kaidou turns around when he hears laughing but that’s not what makes him melt in shame it’s the fact saiki is there meaning he saw kaidou get excited about chocolates from teruhashi in shame kaidou curls up into a ball and leans against the wall hugging his knees as nendou walks up laughing and sits next to kaidou 

“HAHA YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!! YOULL GET CHOCOLATES FROM TERUHASHI WHEN PIGS FLY AHAHA” kaidou just cries into his legs 

_There are just some lines you don’t cross nendou_

Nendou rubs his nose with his Pinter finger acting like his great”if it makes you feel better I didn’t get any chocolates too” kaidou only cries into his knees before looking at naindou”of course you didn’t look at your face!!!”

Saiki watches this unamused but when a girl with green hair and green eyes walks in blushing he can’t help but get confused

“E-excuse me?”nendou and kaidou look a the girl who has a heart shaped box”these are for you”the girl hods out the chocolates blushing. Almost lighting speed nendou stands up and points at himself”me!!” Nendou has this existed expression 

Immediately the girls face turns annoyed”no way!”she then turns to kaidou”it’s for him!”she blushes when she looks at him 

Kaidou is obviously freaking out by his expression. Saiki is right here!! And he is flattered and doesn’t want to be rude by denying the chocolates but what if saiki thinks he’s like into this girl?! 

_What do I do?! I can’t deny this girls chocolates but I don’t want saiki to think I’m into her please help_!

Saiki sighs and knows he needs to do something he’s not sure why but he is extremely annoyed by this girl so he walks up to her and towers over her making her freeze and look at him but once she looks him in the eyes and sees he’s looking at her what she thinks is gently she starts to blush

“ _I’m sorry but my friend is busy at the moment would he mind giving him those chocolates later_?” Saiki nearly gags he hates talking so much even if he’s not actually talking.

The girl nods and runs off and Saiki looks at kaidou and nendou. Nendou is in the position kaidou was in a bit ago sulking and kaidou is staring at Saiki with a red face 

__

_It kind of seemed like Saiki was...jealous_!!

Kaidou starts to get happily and existed so Saiki leaves 

_How bothersome_

Saiki then Goes to take a walk around the school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and i adore reading your comments they make me so happy to read


	8. Valentine’s probloms part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teruhashi needs help and saiko missed his chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short I didn’t know how to make it longer ngl

Saiki had left kaidou to his happy self. To be honest saiki isn’t sure why that girl annoyed him so much. When he first saw her he felt how he always did about knew people, bothered but when she pulled out that chocolates and tried to give them to kaidou suddenly saiki wanted to send her to space. Saiki isn’t sire how to feel about that but he’s doing better 

_ I’m kind of worried as to why I felt that way. Maybe I’m sick?No I can’t get sick but that still doesn’t explain why that  girl  made me so mad...maybe I should go home-  _

Saiki is stopped but a wall of men who are surrounding a curtain pretty blued haired girl named teruhashi. Saiki really doesn’t want to deal with her but he probably has no choice. Teruhashi sees Saiki and immediately panics 

_ SAIKI?! oh no did he hear about the chocolates too? No wait teruhashi calm down he’s here like the test of the boys so that must mean he was curious too right? Aww Saiki cares I knew he loved me!!  _

Saiki just walks way them making teruhashi almost fall to her knees and sulk 

_ Saik.....  _

Sigh sighs as he hears how sad she sounds so he turns around and when no one is looking because they started to fight Over her Saiki grabs her hand and pulls her into a closet. The whole time teruhashi is staring at Saiki red faced 

_ How dare he grab someone like me so suddenly!! But he’s hands are really soft and he’s being so gentle.. _ .

Saiki hides with teruhashi in a bathroom as a mob of men run by. Saiki looks down at teruhashi with a blank expression 

_ My heart it’s beating so fast- _

Saiki sighs and pushes away from teruhashi a little 

“ _You looked uncomfortable. Don’t read into it_ ” Saiki soon leaves teruhashi behind as he walks outside And stands behind the school trying to understand why this has to happened to him and why everyone likes him. However teruhashi is still in the bathroom looking at the chocolates she got for Saiki

_ Oh Saiki I wish I could give these to you AHHH YOUR SO COOL! You may be plain looking but your really mysterious. Even if I gave you these chocolates the boys out there will rip you apart!! It will be world war three!! I’m sorry Saiki!!  _

As teruhashi says sorry she throws the chocolates out of the window where Saiki then catches them and looks at them 

_So dramatic_

Saiki pockets the chocolates planing to eat them later or as soon as possible whatever comes first. Saiki then walks to the front of the school where he sees saiko. Saiko is looking left and right obviously looking for someone and Saiki knows who that someone is sadly.

Once saiko sees Saiki he makes his way over to Saiki and stands in front of him .

“Hello pleb! I’m here to inform you that your going on a a date with me after school!” Saiki had made some random girl who likes saiko look like him and once saiko was done taking Saiki turned her back and saiko nearly screams when he sees a girl in front of him smiling widely”OMG YESS SAIKO” 

Saiko looks around and sees Saiki watching this happen 

_ How did he get over there?! I DONT WANT A DATE WITH THIS PLEB FREAK!! from now one I’m waking with my eyes open!!  _

Saiki nearly snorts at Saiko’s expression off horror as he turns around and walks away 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it


	9. Valentine’s probloms part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aren gets time with Saiki and nendou finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t like how saiki barely had any Dialogue But thats about it

Saiki has three more people he has to deal with today Aren, nendou and toritsuka! Saiki is not looking forward to being around those three especially today. 

_I honestly wouldn’t hate this day so much if my self proclaimed friends calmed down it’s not like we are dating!_

Saiki sighs as he makes his way back inside and goes out the back door. Saiki almost groans when he sees Aren cleaning is motorcycle. After that one summer where they got their license’s Aren suddenly started to ride a bike to school. 

Aren is talking to a girl with black hair and ripped clothes. 

_Ah that’s who she is huh?_

“PLEASE AREN THE GANG NEEDS YOU!” Aren his shakes his head and turns to her

“Listen to me I said I’m going the straight life now. I don’t want to go back to that!”the girl glares at Aren with so much hatred you would guess it could kill him. However if you look closely at her eyes you can see how glassy they are tears so close to escaping

“Is there at least a chance for us again?!” Aren shakes his head no as he looks at the girl with no emotion. 

**SLAP**

Aren has his head tilted to the left as his hair covers his face and a big hand print is in his cheek “SCREW YOU AREN!!”the girl then runs off 

_ Damn it. Damn it, DAMN IT! She needs to understand I’m over what we were....and I’m never going back! _

Saiki sighs and walks over. He then picks up the rag that Aren dropped when he was slapped. He then stands up and looks at Aren who is now staring at him 

_ How much did saiki hear?! Oh god did I just fuck in my chance with him?! _

Saiki sighs and for once he’s actually worried about someone (that’s a lie he loves al of his friends he just hates to admit it!) Saiki places the rag on the motorcycle still looking at Arens cheek 

_ Why is he staring at me like that? Oh god did he figure out I lied?!  _

Saiki then did something that made Arens min go blank. Saiki places his hand very gently in Arens cheek

_“That looked like it hurt....”_

Aren nods dumbly”it’s did... are you going to-“

Saiki shakes his head no” _I honestly could care less about what that was right now let’s get you to he nurse”_ Saiki turns around and walks away. 

Aren immediately follows Saiki who takes him to the nurse and once they got into the nurses office. Saiki makes Aren sit down as he grabs what he needs and once Saiki gets everything Saiki walks back and starts to swob the wound with peroxide.

Aren flinches but he can’t take his eyes off of saiki who at the moment has his face a few inches away from his own face. 

Saiki Sighs as he hears someone coming so he tries to hurry however as he’s about to finish nendou comes bursting in yelling about something 

But once he sees his close “his” buddy is to Aren he can clearly see his face turn dark”oh hello buddy....”

Aren looks at nendou annoyed.

The day they all figured out their feelings for saiki they found out they all like saiki which is something on its own. So of course Aren would b annoyed by nendou interrupting his time with saiki. 

Saiki not wanting to deal with this walks out 

_Why can’t today be normal for once?!_


	10. Authors note

Hey everyone so things of been crazy so the only way I will update is if I get a comment on my newest chapters because I can’t pay attention to this book or any of my other works because life as gotten crazy but don’t worry I am working on the next part of the Valentine’s probloms along with the actual plot story forgive me for taking so long


	11. Saiki comes to school part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidou ignores his thoughts until he sees saiki again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS I COULDNT STOP SMILING AFTER ALL OF YOUR NICE WORDS!! I was so happy to hear how much you liked this book and how supportive you all are thank you so much!! It made me feel so much better

_ Today could have been better. I can’t wait for it to just be over. I honestly need time to process the fact all of my self proclaimed friends are into me me. First I need to find out why and second I need to make them get over me fast! _

Saiki is sitting outside trying to figure everything out as soon as possible. 

Luckily soon the day will end and saiki can go home. In All honestly saiki just wants to lay in his bed and forget this day ever happened.

Kaidou and nendou are together walking outside getting ready for the bell to ring so they can leave campus. However kaidou sees saiki Keanu against the wall by the gate. Of course kaidou has been distracting himself from his thoughts about saiki however after seeing saiki all of his feelings and thoughts he had locked away came rushing back full force 

_ ITS SAIKI?! Oh god what is he doing here? Wait if course he’s leaving school to what do I do?!  _

It doesn’t take long for kaidous thoughts turn dark.

_Kaidou is holding Saiki’s hide as they sit in a cafe. At first it seems innocent of course because nothing is happening but once a working brings a coffee jelly and places it in front of saiki. Kaidou grab the coffee takes a bite soon after and pulls saiki close and starts to kiss him. He pushes the bite of coffee jelly into Saiki’s mouth who wraps his arms around kaidous neck gladly opening him mouth for kaidous tongue.. once kidaou pulls away and smiles at Saiki’s blushing face. Kaidou whispers something in Saiki’s ear”I know how to make your coffe jelly taste even better~” Sakai face turns even darker as kaidou opens His jeans_ _and pulls out his hard cock. He gently grabs Saiki’s hand and wraps it around his cock and starts to make saiki jerk him off. After a while kaidou bits his finger as he cums into the coffee jelly. He then places it on the table and puts his dick back inside his pants. He then starts to feed it to Saiki_

_.....dear god why.......kaidou....that is just- I don’t know what to say..._

Saiki’s face has turned blood red as kaidou and nendou walk up. Saiki’s face isn’t the only one that’s red. Kaidous face is blood red as he looks at saiki imagining saiki eating cum covered coffee jelly 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed and please comment they make me so happy to read


	12. Saiki goes home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidou hopes his mother approves of his love and makoto has things to figure out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I want to thank you so much for the last two chapters I honestly was doubting if anyone actually liked this book but after my last two chapters I realized you actually do enjoy it which makes me so happy and thank you for understanding me wanted to take small brakes

Saiki hadn’t had the chance to get rid of his blood because he didn’t notice he started until kaidous thoughs told him so 

__

_ Why is Saiki’s face so red?...god it’s so cute I’ve never seen him blush before maybe a light pink when he’s eating coffe jelly but. He’s so adorable..... _

Nendou just stares at Saiki for a moment before grabbing Saiki and hugging him”BUDDY IS RED!! Hehehe”

Kaidou glares as Saiki’s blush goes away almost instantly. In all honesty saiki just did of it himself but to kaidou it seemed like Saiki got so uncomfortable his blush faded”NENDOU LET SAIKI GO!!” Nendou huffs and shakes his head

“Make me shrimp! Hehe”saiki just pulls away and starts to walk back home leaving kaidou and nendou behind fighting like a old couple.

It takes Kaidou and nendou to notice Saiki’s departure A little to late and Saiki’s already gone. Annoyed kaidou glares at nendou”NENDOU WHY DID YOU TOUCH SAIKI?!” 

Nendou only roles his eyes at kaidou”I was hugging my best buddy duh” 

Kaidou shakes his rage”WHY? You have never hugged him before until now what was different this time?!?” Nendou shrugs as his face turns a light pink and he has a stupid expression on his face but if you know nendou it kind of seems love struck or something along those lines”he was cute with his face red...”

Kaidou seems to stop functioning for a good minute before finally snappingout of it “EHH!!???”

Kaidou grabs nendous arms because let’s face it kaidou is way to short to reach nendous shoulders”DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SAIKI?!? “ unfortunately all of Saiki’s other friends have heard the scream and had rushed over hoping they heard kaidou wrong

Toritsuka was the first one to say anything once everyone showed up”who has a crush on who now?! it better not be my saiki!!”this caused a outrage amongst the friends. Soon it was so close to being a real big fight but then Mera showed up and looks at all of them

“EVERYONE SHUT IT!” Everyone goes quiet to looks at mera shocked she yelled”I think I know how to fix your problem”

Kaidou and the other look at mera confused as to how she can help them. Of course many of them believe she’s lying to get what she wants or something along those lines. And they don’t mean to make that sound mean it’s just she has been asking everyone to pay for something from her since she has fallen down the hole of poor way worse now.

“And don worry this idea is completely free! Of course if it doesn’t end well but if it does then pay me”

Saiko scoffs and turns his hade away from mera “like I would ever pay a pleb like you for advice! I mean look at me I could get him to fall for me just like anyone else!!” 

Teruhashi huffs and glares at saiko”it didn’t work on me!!” Saiko waves his hand dismissively at her”you’re just a common pleb so stuck living with the poor he can’t appreciate money like someone as beautiful of saiki!”

Hairo gives a tight lip smile obviously pissed at Saikos claims that saiki would just go worth him purely for the money”I may not know saiki that well but I do know he doesn’t and wouldn’t give his love away just for a few bucks!”

Aren nods with his arms crossed and his chin in his hand”I agree with hairo your making saiki sound like a cheap whore”

Mera watches this go down before clearing her throat “as I was saying! How about you guys stop fight and stay friends but try to win Saiki’s heart at the same time. No hard feelings for who ever doesn’t get him!” Teruhashi is hesitant to agree but soon she nods with a look of determination!

Soon the rest make the same expression as kaidou smiles at his friends but this shiny and happy smile holds a dark and evil glint.”may the best win!”

Saiko huffs and mumbles he plans to as he walks away. 

No one walked home together that night far to busy planning how to win saiki over!

-time skip-(whoa is this the first time skip in this book?! I’m not sure I actually forget someone tell me it is XD)

Teruhashi has made it home safely however once she walked through the door her brother came running in telling her name with wide open arms ready to tackle her. However he his cut short when he notices the look in her face. It’s a look of pure love and devotion however it is clearly not ment for him as she completely ignores him and walks to her room holding a folder of some sort

Of course this makes Makoto pissed so he plans to wait for kogomi to sleep.

_ I’m positive the answer to her expression is in the folder!! _

Also where kaidou is sitting at his dinning table eating with his family. Kaidou knows he has a less chance on winning over Saiki’s heart so he was thinking of asking his mother for advice. Kaidou knows his mom is completely open to the idea of gays and he suspects he’s mom thinks/knows he is gay. Purely based off the fact she owns book that say “how to support your in the closet gay son” but you know it’s just a hunch 

Once dinner was done and kaidous mom gets up to leave kaidou jumps up and stands in front of his mother nervously as his siblings leave”what is it shun?(actually forgot what she calls him if you know please tell me)” kaidou is sweating and fidgeting nervously. He mumbles softly not wanting to talk loudly from embarrassment 

“Shun i can’t hear you when you mumble you know how I feel about that” kaidou shakes more and looks at his mom”sorry mama but I uhh wanted to ask you for some advice...” kaidous mom raises her eyebrows surprised. Kaidou usually just avoids her when he needs help. 

She gently places her hand on kaidous cheek making him clam down as he looks at her with soft eyes”kaidou what do you need?” Kaidou isn’t nervous because his mom won’t except him as explained earlier it is in fact he’s afraid his mom will ban him from dating so he can only focus on studying and he honestly would be heartbroken for he loses saiki before he can even fight for him!

“Mama I like this boy-“kaidou’s mom pulls her hand away and crosses her arms unconsciously glaring at kaidou”like? Kaidou you do not have time for love you need to work hard for your future not your love life!” Kaidou flitches away from his mother hand she yanked her hand away 

“I know mama but I think you will be happy who it is...since your reaction to him last time...” kaidou’s mom I crosses her arms. The only people she has met that kaidou knows is nendou and saiki. And to be mean she reeeaaaally hopes it isn’t nendou she may think he’s smart but his face just makes her want to curl away fro him.

“You mean it’s one of those lovely boys from a few weeks ago?” Kaidou’s mother now holds a look of hope and excitement

Kaidou nods hesitantly”mhm it’s saiki...the one with pink hair..”kaidou’s mom lets out a so ahh of relief before mumbling”thank god.” She then places her hand on kaidou’s shoulder”thank goodness he weren’t talking about the other one shun and I think if it’s this saiki I’m okay with you dating him”

Kaidou smiles happily has he hugs his mother”thank you mama!!”he then pulls away and looks down sadly”but I need your help with something important that involves him” kaidou’s mom nods and places her hands in his shoulders”what is it shun?”

“Mama other people like Saiki and I’m afraid I will lose him...” kaidou’s Mom hugs and hugs kaidou close”shun listen to me. Saiki will choose you and if you ever think you’re about to lose him. Then fight, fight until all saiki can think about is you and only you okay?” Kaidou nods now feeling extremely better. 

Back with kogomi and makoto. Teruhashi has finally fell asleep curled up in her bed happily dreaming about saiki and their first date. As Teruhashi sleeps makoto sneaks into her room and sees the folder on her desk laying there practically screaming to be opened.

Makoto grabs the folder and flips through it only to almost dropping the folder. Inside said folder was the drawing of saiki front he begging not only that but notes filled with mini story’s and fantasy’s of saiki and teruhashi. Makoto can clearly tell the hand writing is his kogomi’s. 

Makoto feels sick to his stomach but for some reason it’s not at saiki nor does he feel like making saiki vanished from teruhashi’s life. In fact he feels like his attraction to teruhashi cracks a little. Makoto thinks this is a mental test so see if he will forever love his kogomi and he will pass!!

Makoto soon calls his driver and immediately demands to be driven to Saiki’s house at once.Saiki who likes to fall asleep early is already curled up into his bed in a dreamless sleep. Makoto knocks on the Saiki residents door which makes Saiki’s mother open the door

“OMG hi makoto what are you doing here? How is teruhashi?” Makoto laughs amused my Saiki’s mother’s energy. 

“My sister is doing lovely miss saiki. Is kusuo home by chance?” Saiki’s mother nods and leads makoto. To Saiki’s room she then turns to makoto”kuu may be asleep soon please be careful” Saiki’s mom then walks away obvious to Makoto evil grin. 

Makoto walks inside Saiki’s room ready to wake up saiki and yell and warn him to stay away from his kogomi however he gets a glimpse at Saiki’s face he freeze. 

Makoto gently moves his hand to Saiki’s hair and moves it out to this face. Makoto blushes as he looks at Saiki’s face. 

Saiki has his mouth slightly open and he looks so relaxed. Saiki is curled up wit his hands close to his chest and his knees bent making him curled up like a ball. Makoto can’t hope but gently stroke Saiki’s face has his thoughts flood with the thoughts of those drawings and the fantasies kogomi had written down however he imagined himself in kogomi’s place and he of course changed the fantasies a bit 

_ Saiki is laying down with his arms around makoto’s shoulders as makoto slides his hand down into Saiki’s pants gently stroking Saiki’s cock. As saiki moans into makotos mouth who gladly swallows the moans greedily.  _

_ Saiki has his fingers running through makotos hair as makoto pulls away and starts to suck in Saiki’s neck wanting to leave a hickey so everyone knows who saiki belongs to  _

Makoto shocked by his own thoughs leaves the saiki home as fast as possible as head home leaving saiki unaware of makotos now feelings 


	13. Kaidou and his middle school complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidou gets a date out of saiki and everyone else doesn’t find that fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you so much for the support it’s been great

Kaidou had a great idea that well could have gone better... you see it is the weekend and kaidou has decided he’s going to impress saiki with his amazing powers!! Of course he didn’t tell his mom and she is actually making a call so he can have some stuff for a date but anyway!

Kaidou told his mom he was going to bring saiki to a calm place in the woods close to home (far in the middle of the woods in a abandoned school aka his base) and so she said she will buy things for food and she recalls saiki had a very happy and content expression when he had eaten the coffee jelly and how he refused to come over until he heard she got coffee jelly so she obviously figured out saiki loves coffee jelly(dear god I’m saying coffee jelly so much I want to try it ngl) 

Kaidou and thanked his mom millions of times as he packed everything up and took it to his base! 

_ Saiki is going to love this!! He will also enjoy seeing my powers he knows I have them but imagine his face when I turn boiling water into ice!! Hehe  _

Kaidou is now in front of Saiki’s house ready to knock on the door and invite saiki to his base.

_ Of course I’m not asking for a date but then again I could secretly call it a date I mean it will be like a date right? _

Kaidou shakes his head and roses his fist ready to knock however he is shaking like a leaf and can’t seem to figure out how to knock.

Saiki who is inside listening to Kaidou’s inner argument and he can’t help but sigh 

__

_I don’t understand why Kaidou is flipping out so much about this? Though I will decline of course I would much rather sleep inside and read a bit of manga_. 

However saiki can’t help but start to feel a bit bad or well flustered not that he would ever admit that!! But Kaidou really seems set on impressing saiki. So over his better judgment Saiki walks downstairs and opens his front door 

“Eh saiki?!?”Kaidou had jumped away from the door. Kaidou has his arms close to his chest and his eyes are wide and he is clearly nervous about something

“W-what are you doing here?!” Saiki has to hold back from rolling his eyes and for unknown reasons even to himself his cheeks turn a very light pink but he’s face is as static as ever.

“ _I live here...”_ kaidou mumbles and looks down with his hand behind his head blushing bright red bowing over and over again 

_ Oh god why did I ask that?! _

“Sorry saiki!” Kaidou stands normally and looks at the floor not meeting Saiki’s eyes”I was wondering if uh you would like to hang out with me today?...” kaidou jumps as Saiki’s mother comes out of no where from behind Kaidou”he would love to!!” 

Saiki looks at his mother nervously as kaidou watches this go down”wouldn’t you kuu?” Saiki looks down clearly uncomfortable as his mother holds a dark smile that appears sweet

Before saiki knew it him and kaidou are standing outside of an abandoned school 

“Do not fear saiki I am here to protect you from the evil inside!” Kaidou leads saiki inside and walks to the other side of the building. Saiki has seen the world and could even see space if you wanted to but he himself had to admit this, this is beautiful.

There is a big hole the leads into th woods and the sunset is set right outside that hole. There are plants and other things growing around the hole and flowers around it as well. The sun shine is shining through right onto a blanket with a basket. Kaidou rubs his arm nervously as he stands in the middle of it all. Kaidous face is burning as he resembles a tomato. 

“Surprise!..”kaidou smiles nervously as he looks at saiki however Kaidou stares in both shock as Saiki’s cheeks turn a deep red as he looks around in amazement. It’s almost impossible to surprise or amaze saiki but somehow Kaidou had done it.

Kaidou had known saiki long enough no one had probably ever seen Saiki’s expression especially one like that. It makes Kaidou sigh and stare lovingly

_ Saiki he’s so beautiful....I wish he would make the expression more it’s even more lovely then the one he makes when he eats coffee jelly... _

Saiki walks over to the blanket and sits down next to kaidou who had sat down and pulling out food not wanting to give it away

Kaidou’s thoughts are occupied with thoughts of saiki and how beautiful he is rather then what he is pulling out so saiki actually doesn’t know what is inside the basket. 

Kaidou pulls out six coffee jelly’s and for cake slices. One is chocolate, strawberry, vanilla and the last one took Kaidou for ever to find and actually he couldn’t so it spent all night learning how to make it so that slice is actually one he had made and the flavor is coffee!(I really hope there is a coffee cake somewhere out there)

Saiki nearly cries tears of joy after seeing the coffee jelly however he stares at the once slice of cake curious why it smells of coffee.

__

_ I hope saiki likes the one I made it took me so long to make.... _

“So saiki do you want to try a sandwich or go immediately into the sweets?”

Saiki knew Kaidou knew he was going to the sweets first I mean anyone who knew saiki knows he will always pick sweets first so Kaidou wasn’t surprised when saiki grabs a coffee jelly and starts to eat happily.

Kaidou can’t help but chuckles at Saiki’s eagerness for the coffee jelly. 

After all of the coffee jelly’s where eaten and kaidou only got one because saiki decided to let him have one as a thanks for all of the rest. 

Saiki looks at the cake that smells of coffee and he grabs it. Saiki doesn’t question why Kaidou’s thoughts went blank as saiki grabs that one. Saiki takes a bite and Kaidou’s thoughts suddenly go crazy 

_ Omg saiki ate the one I made oh god is it bad?! Oh please like it I hope he likes it  _

_Ahh that’s why it went quiet...hmm it is actually really good...I wonder how I can get more of this cake Kaidou said he made it hmm_

Saiki smiles and eats more happily humming which makes Kaidou’s mind buzz with excitement. 

Kaidou looks down with a happy expression”I-I hope you like it I uhh made it...if you like it I would be happy to make it for you at lunch from now on....”

Saiki looks at kaidou holding back a smile

_“It tastes really good....I would be okay if you made it for me_ ”Saiki blushes when Kaidou grins at him

Kaidou blinks as he remembered to show of his powers”hold on its time for the show!”

Kaidou jumps up and runs over to a pot that is sitting about a fire pit. Kaidou starts to boil water Saiki watches nervously. 

Well not nervously but concerned but he himself isn’t sure about that he thinks he’s just nervous about the idea of Kaidou doing something stupid and destroying the cake but unknown to himself he is actually worried Kaidou will hurt himself. That is why he’s eyes are completely focused on Kaidou’s hands to make sure he doesn’t get burned

The water is finally hot enough and kaidou places the pot on a hold broken peace of the building”okay watch this!”Kaidou says something stupid that sounds like a spell but nothing happened which makes Kaidou blush from embarrassment “uhh hold on...”

Kaidou was it again but like last time nothing happened. Kaidou laughs nervously as saiki stares unamused at kaidou. 

Kaidou continues to say this a few more times as his face turns blood red from embarrassment and he is teary eyed unaware of saiki moving towards him in hopes of calming him down

_I’m only going to calm him down because I feel bed...._

Saiki gently grabs Kaidou’s arm who looks at him wit glassy eyes”I can do it I’m just really weak right now!”Saiki sighs and gently toils Kaidou away from the boiling water. 

Kaidou sighs and nods and walks with saiki however Kaidou trips and the water flys. 

Centimeters from Kaidou’s face is boiling water stuck in the middle he air.Kaidou stares in shock as saiki panics and flings the water into the wall.

Kaidou jumps up and yells happily

__

_ I can’t believe I did that!! Yes saiki must be so amazed! _

_Damnit but Kaidou thinks it was him so maybe I’m fine_

Before Kaidou or saiki can say anything the others come out of no where 

“See I told you shrimp went somewhere with buddy!!”Nendou yells as he points a finger at kaidou and saiki 

Everyone is behind nendou glaring at kaidou. Kaidou smiles smug at them as toritsuka glares 

Hairo is shaking his head disappointed in himself for not making the first move

_ Nice job Kaidou but I swear next time I will make the the first move  _

Teruhashi is standing next t her brother. Fun fact they where going shopping and makoto was trying to trick himself into believing he still loved teruhashi but seeing saiki what seems on a date pisses him off. He makes a mental note to give Kaidou a message to stay away from his ad teruhashi’s saiki. 

Makoto in guilt had admitted his feelings or what he believed might be feeling for saiki to teruhashi and she said if he does end up liking saiki they will share him which makoto agreed to 

_ Kaidou you sneaky little- _

Aren crosses his arms angrily. Aren is a bit butt hurt he has to fight his friend Over someone so he was thinking about asking to share but this bothers him a little bit. 

__

_ Damnit Kaidou you better now make a move again until I can’t talk to you about sharing  _

Saiko huffs and glares at kaidou planing to make a call to send Kaidou’s family far away, soon 

Nendou stomps his way to kaidou and puts him in a headlock”shriiiimp!!!”

Saiki sighs which gets everyone’s attention as saiki looks at kaidou

_“Today was fun let’s do it again_ ” 

After saying that saiki leaves everyone to gang up on Kaidou who so far to happy to care 


	14. Makoto and teruhashi make a move part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and teruhashi watch saiki in a cafe until makoto becomes annoyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner me and my family have found out something bad and some other things. My step mom is losing her mother to cancer and the hospital her mother is in said they can’t save her. As my dad who has Cancer as well as cotton extremely worse and can no longer move and because my step mom is in a totally different state I’m the one taking care of him

It had been three days since the Kaidou incident and honestly saiki had been having a tiresome three days. After he went to school again everyone was back to bothering him and talking to him. Saiki has to deal with his friends thoughts about how cute he is or how they wish he would smile more! Not only that saiki is still struggling to figure out why he blushes at random times or how his stomach turns into Knotts. This annoyed saiki so much he decided to go to his favorite cafe after school.

Of course he didn’t want to be bothered anymore then he had to so he,  of course put on the ring to block out other people’s thoughts. Saiki can confidently say he is already feeling better only after a few seconds of sitting down. He hasn’t even got his food yet but he already feels so much better. 

_I wish I could understand all of their feelings better. The concept of love confuses me as the fact I don’t understand it annoys me so much more....I hate asking for help but I don’t know how much longer I can just deal with it and try figuring this feelings out himself_

Saiki is looking out the window in his own little world unaware of the two pares of eyes watching him 

These pare if eyes belong to none other then teruhashi and her bother, makoto. 

They are both sitting at a corner looking at saiki. Of course they are trying to make sure no one notices their staring

“Ahh Saiki is here!! I told you makoto this is Saiki’s favorite place to go!”makoto nods at his sister as he has his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he stares at saiki with a expression that could only be explained with the word love

Kogomi sighs at her brothers obviousness and shakes her head before pulling at her note book. The same note book the makoto found and is the reason he’s true feelings have come to light. 

In fact after thinking about it makoto had realized he has actually liked saiki for a long time but he mistakenly took it for jealousy. In fact his true feelings explained why he always thought of saiki and how he wanted to keep going to Saiki’s but he kept convincing himself it was for kogomi.

Anyway kogomi pulls out a pen and start to write ideas to win Saiki’s heart is said notebook she is especially trying to think of things to do at the school Field trip is coming up and she was thinking about winning Saiki’s heart at the school trip in hopes of making it easier for her brother to win Saiki’s heart 

Saiki is completely unaware of the two prying eyes as he begins to eat is coffee jelly. Experiencing pure joy Saiki’s face turns a said pink as he smiles happily as he continues to eat the coffee jelly. This makes makoto huff and start mumbling to himself and his sister 

“Stupid four eyes and his stupid cute face...”teruhashi giggles and pats her brothers head”calm down makoto I know it’s aggravating not having saiki with us but soon he will be all ours!” Both kogomi and makoto hold creepy and evil, sadistic grins.

Fun fact makoto is a bit of a yandere and has no problom hurting others to get what he wants just like Saiko. 

Kogomi is the same way but she uses her looks instead of hurting others. Of course she wants to be the best and most perfect pretty girl however she has come to realize saiki doesn’t care about her looks which makes her think about hurting others more then not

This in fact worries saiki so when ever she has one of those thoughts he obviously changes it or makes her think of something else. One time it was so bad he had to get her attention so he had to fake a moan. He still regrets it because everyone of his friends thoughts went straight to the gutter and he had to deal with them 

In fact he would never admit it but he did get a erection and hairo and Aren saw this and dear god he had never tried to erase someone’s mind so fact however he couldn’t because they then told Kaidou and the others who immediately tried to see. Saiki had to rase his hand and leave immediately, let’s just say the others have been talking about how he got rid of his erection and how they wish they could have helped him 

Anyway. The reason makoto hasn’t hurt anyone is because of a few reasons 

1:it would hurt saiki

2:apparently kogomi had already said she and her brother are going to do this fairly which he did not agree to

3:hairo, nendou, and Aren can literally crush him And kaidou has his mom who can rip apart anyone and find out who hurt her son in a second and toritsuka can speak to the dead so he knows what makoto and his sister are planning so he avoids those two the like the plague 

Saiki of course has a plan for if they ever snapped but they had been good so far at least as far as saiki knew....

Anyway makoto is laying his head on the table groaning”kogomi I just want to kiss him!” Kogomi can’t help but nod sadly with her brother. Of course she wanted to kiss and cuddle saiki but it just seemed impossible at the moment

Makoto annoyed and not use to not taking action stood up and made his way to saiki this action makes kogomi flip and throw everything in her back in her panic to grab her brother she even threw her coffee in her bag and she throws it on and runs to her brother”makoto wait!”

By the time Kogomi had made it to makoto, makoto had already made it to saiki who is looking at makoto Emotionlessly 

“Hello four eyes! Me and my sister want you to accompany us to the amusement park!” 

_Why would he invite me? Oh yeah that stupid crush he has on me. I still don’t know how he formed a crush on me and that In it’s self is Frightening._

_“Why should i go with you?”_

Makoto huffs and crosses his arms”if you come with me and my sister we will buy you ten coffee jelly’s-?!” Before makoto could finish his sentence saiki hand grabbed makotos and kogomi’s arms and pulled them out the door 

_“What are we waiting for let’s go_ ”

Kogomi couldn’t help but giggle at Saiki’s eagerness to go after being offered coffee jelly. Makoto gives Kogomi a smug smirk happy with himself 


	15. The date gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Kogomi both areEcstatic after getting a date with saiki but it all goes wrong when a friend shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating sooner today and yesterday were busy days

Before anyone realized it saiki, makoto and kogomi had made it to he amusement park and u like the kne his grandparents took him to last time he visited them this amusement park is up to code and his full with people which makes saiki slightly annoyed and uncomfortable 

_Ugh why are there so many people here? Their thoughts are so loud. what thought I was going to keep the ring on forever? Nope I wanted to know what Kogomi and makoto where thinking however it doesn’t seem to matter now my Telekinesis is useless here_

Kogomi can clearly tell saiki has become annoyed with the crowd so she pulls are brothers arm to get his attention. Once she has it so whispers they should get to the Farris wheel since that ride will have very little people close by inside 

Makoto nods and grabs Saiki’s hand who doesn’t seem bothered by it to Kogomi and makoto this of course encourages makoto to pull him to the Farris wheel. Kogomi feeling slightly neglected yesterday her brothers lack of attention to her feelings she grabs saikis other hand 

To be honest Kogomi is still getting use to the fact her brother no longer bends over backwards for her and pays full attention to her. She needs to get use to the fact saiki is his center of the universe now but she can’t complain saiki is the center of her universe as well 

Saiki holds back a sigh but for some reason he can’t really will himself to pull his hands away for let them know in someway he doesn’t want the to touch him. I’m fat the touches are actually comforting in a way 

It’s not long before they are in line unfortunately each cart has to have four people in it so they will have to sit next to a stranger. 

However it seems they won’t because out of no where hairo yells Saiki’s name which catching Saiki’s attention and makes him look over. 

Makoto and kogomi are silently cursing hairo as hairo jumps in line and starts to chat it up with saiki who seems oblivious with his blank stare and calm posture

Saiki is actually unaware with Hairo’s flirting because there was no indication hairo was flirting. Well at least to saiki and makoto, Kogomi and hairo would be lying if they said they found Saiki’s obviousness to flirting annoying they in fact think it’s adorable. Especially when saiki tilts his head when hairo did a pick up line

Kogomi laughs nervously and grabs Saiki’s arm holding it close

“Hey hairo what are you doing here?”hairo obviously picked up on kogomi’s unsaid threat and in fact took it as a challenge as he just smiles

“Well teruhashi I came her with my soccer team to celebrate a win!”(I forgot what the name of the one sport he played was called)

Makoto grabs Saiki’s arm and pulls him close to hitch makes Saiki’s hand fall out of kogomi’s hand who seems to not notice at the moment. Makoto follows the line making sure Kogomi and hairo don’t touch him 

Kogomi is smiling innocently as she “accidentally” steps on Hairo’s foot making him force a smile when Kogomi gives a fake apology

Soon they make it to the front of the line and they are all seated together to kogomi’s displeasure. 

Hairo is seated right next to saiki who is far to busy looking out the window to notice Kogomi and Hairo’s stare down. 

Makoto is backing kogomi and is glaring at hairo as well. 

Hairo hums and taps saiki on the shoulder. Saiki looks at hairo who is smiling at him”so saiki what are you doing here anyway?”

Saiki shrugs unable to hear anyone’s thoughts because of the crowd

“Makoto promised me coffee jelly if i came with”

Hairo hums. Now that he thinks about it saiki will do almost anything as long as he gets coffee jelly

“How much did he promise you?” Hairo wants to see how much it takes to get saiki to go on a date So he double it and get saiki to ditch Kogomi and her brother 

Kogomi who isn’t dumb knows what hairo is doing and immediately cuts their conversation”HEY LOOK a roller coaster!!”

Saiki was about to answer before Kogomi cut him off so he looks ever at her as hairo glares at her 

Makoto turns away from the two who are to distracted to notice him get Saiki’s attention. Makoto rubs the back of his neck and looks down before whispering

“Listen four eyes! I’m....I’m sorry for how I treated you before...I guess I was to-eh I had my head in the clouds and thought I could get everything I wanted....but don’t read to much Into this! I’m just trying to make myself feel better!!” Saiki his Beyond confused. 

_He apologized? Yeah it was a bad one but still he doesn’t seem like the type to apologize to anyone_

Saiki sighs and gives makoto a nod” _I forgive you I guess_ ”Saiki shrugs and leans back just as the ride was over and they had to get off. Kogomi was ecstatic hairo could leave now! However it seemed as tho hairo has different plans as he turned to saiki

“Hey saiki I was taking since I’m already here why don’t a hang out with you guys?” Kogomi prays to the god who adores her for saiki to say no and makoto has to force himself to hold back a growl

Saiki shrugs not really caring. This action although small made the three people around him fill with different emotions 

Hairo:Ecstatic 

Kogomi:pissed 

Makoto:heartbroken 

Makotos plan to win over saiki is falling apart. I mean it’s clear how much hairo and Kogomi are actually fighting and makoto can’t win the heart of his old rival by himself 

Saiki sighs annoyed with those to already but his mood seems to lighten as he leaves them behind to go to a little stand selling cakes. Makoto follows saiki leaving hairo and Kogomi to silently fight 

Saiki orders a strawberry cake but before he can pay makoto does it for him

Saiki looks down as he feels his face warm a bit 

_Damnit I would never normally blush over something like this, hell I use to never blush at all!_

Makoto sees Saiki’s small blush and he can’t help but feel proud of himself. 

Saiki and makoto end up spendjj in g time together just going on rides with hairo and Kogomi following them and fighting 

The sun in now setting and saiki has clearly had enough of those two and their fighting 

_“Would you to just give it a rest?_!” Kogomi and hairo both stop their glaring contest to look at saiki shocked. Saiki had actually raised his voice

Kogomi tried to look innocent as well as hurt as if she is the victim”a-saiki..”

_“I have had enough of you two and your countless bickering! In fact I’m going to go home and I don’t want ether of you to come near me all day! Especially at school!!”_

Hairo looks down and rubs his neck with a guilty expression along with a sad look”we did it now...”

Kogomi huffs and crosses her arms”this wouldn’t have happened if you knew how to stay away!”

Hairo laughs like that was amusing “please we both know the moment I make a move to win Saiki’s heart you will be there to stop it. Let’s face it you have never had rivals before so you are letting your true self clear! Before we found out our feelings I thought as well as everyone else, that you where the kindest person out there but that changed when you realized we have a chance with your crush. We notice your glares we aren’t stupid!”

Kogomi growls at hairo glaring at him with pure hatred this look alone could give a old man a heart attack however hairo is not weak and knows he can handle himself against Kogomi 

“Your right hairo I may not be the perfect pretty girl but at least I’m not some try hard athlete!!”hairo roles his eyes and walks away as makoto holds his sister back “sis people are staring...”

Kogomi immediately fixes her posture and walks away mumbling to herself 


	16. Saiki’s problom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiko thinks dirty and saiki has a problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I almost didn’t update I was just feeling out of it today but I had nother better to do so I thought why not and I kind of neglected toritsuka in the chapter for no reason

Kogomi felt so bad after yesterday she did think it was best to stay away from saiki as he told her to and saiki was happy she actually listened however the others couldn’t be happier to find out saiki is in bad terms with Kogomi and hairo of course nendou felt bad because nendou and hairo teamed up so nendou spent the whole day with hairo who was sulking and downing the time doing sports. 

Saiki is sitting down with Kaidou, Aren, toritsuka, but toritsuka has to leave back to his class and saiko, was with them as well Saiko is just staring at kaidou and Aren talk to saiki who looks like he’s not listening it he guesses people just learn to know he speaks 

It’s one of the reasons why Saiko actually has feelings for saiki. It’s how saiki has a air of Authority and mystery. It’s what makes Saiko want to dominate saiki. The idea of someone who holds themselves like they could beat anyone suddenly shaking and is just completely fucked out. God Saiko adores the idea of pinning saiki down and making him cry in desperation to have saiko deep inside of him slamming in and out.

Kaidou is happily talking to saiki about dark reunion and Aren is standing next to kaidou listening along with saiki. It makes Aren want to laugh every time he thinks about his first day here. How he tried to speak to saiki but he got so pissed at Saiki’s expression and just left. At the time Aren slightly hated saiki so he went to try and make friends but none of them fit just right and when he saw all of them huddled together around the first person he tried to speak it he couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed. Yet somehow he not just wants to hold saiki and do that dorky couple shit together.

Kaidou is happy Aren isn’t an enemy now because after his and Saiki’s date Aren talked to him about teaming up and kaidou can’t help but admit about how happy that makes him feel. Now they plan to share him and love him of course Kaidou wants to have those moments where it’s just him and saiki but he’s positive Aren wants the same.

Kaidou can’t help but wonder how much saiki knows about love. I mean it’s obvious saiki has had no experience with love especially if he doesn’t react to teruhashi but saiki has blushed before he has seen it. God he wishes he could have taken a picture of saiki that time. 

Soon the bell rings for lunch and saiki gets up and leaves the class room and the others follow him minus teruhashi, hairo and nendou. Saiki goes in line and grabs his food however he goes to take out his wallet but he can’t find it. He checks both his pockets and he becomes embarrassed after realizing it isn’t there 

_It’s okay I can just import it.....if I had anything to import it with!! I left my school bag back at class I only have my clothes on me-wait my clothes! Hmm I’m not wearing socks so I can’t import those and if I loose any of my clothes that are showing it would be suspicious so that leaves...*sigh* I’m going to regret this.._

To anyone looking at saiki it looks like he put his hand in his packet and pulls out his wallet

Saiki soon walks to a table and sits down as kaidou sits on his left and Aren in his right. Saiko scoffs and says he will be at his table and walks to the golden lunch table covered in gems and butlers along with some maids 

Saiki moves a bit to get comfortable. He tries to make it look Inconspicuous However the two beside him notice but decide to not say anything and just continue talking. Of course it is a bit awkward since they have saiki who is just eating and not contributing to the conversation between them.

However Saiki’s Situation becomes worse as he catches a whiff of saikos thoughts and right now they are not innocent 

__

_Saiko is at lunch eating. To anyone outside it looks only that however today Saiko has a white sheet on the lunch trouble making it impossible to see under said table and under said table is a naked saiki. Saiki’s clothes lay around him but they are messy and everywhere. The table is so big saiki as a lot of room to move but at the moment he is far to busy to even think about moving. Saiki has a bright pink rubber dildo deep inside of saiki the pink is the exact same_ _color of pink as Saiki’s hair. Saiki has one hand under himself thrusting the dildo in and out while his left arm is on Saiki’s leg so he’s ale to stay up more comfortably as saiko has his pants down to his knees as saiki sucks on his cock hungry. Every once in a while Saiko will pet Saiki’s head and Praise saiki for his good job or he will ask how saiki is enjoying his meal because that all he gets for the rest of the week. He will whisper how all saiki will eat is his cum and will enjoy it. Imaginary saiki would whine when Saiko would from his hair and gave a sudden thrust making him gag or yelp_. 

_Oh god not now please not now..._

Saiki his looking at his food and not touching it as he breaths slightly heavier he doesn’t think it’s noticeable however Kaidou and Aren do notice and becomes concerned however before Aren can ask what’s wrong Kaidou’s mind goes blank as he pokes Aren from behind saiki 

Aren looks at kaidou annoyed as to why Kaidou is stopping him from seeing if saiki is alright however he’s words die in his throat when he sees how red Kaidou is

Kaidou points at saiki and then at himself between his legs. At first Aren doesn’t understand and just stares at kaidou confused but eventually he figured it out and looks between Saiki’s legs discreetly and nearly choked. However Kaidou is there and pats his back. Right there between Saiki’s legs is an obvious tent it’s like nothing is holding it back as if...

_ Oh god saiki is going commando.... _

Both Kaidou and Aren look at each other with red faces. Not wanting to miss this opportunity like last time Kaidou takes a picture and sends it to the group chat the one with no saiki in it

Saiki is unaware of his problem coming to light has his thoughts and focus is completely on Saiko at the moment he is also oblivious to the beeping and sings of Kaidou and Arens phones as everyone sends responses to the picture

Teruhashi:OMG IT LOOKS SO BIG!!

Hairo:how did you get that pic Kaidou?!?

Aren:he suddenly got all flustered and we looked between his legs and there it was!

Nendou:mine is still bigger....

Makoto:wait is he going commando?!? •\\\\\\\\\\\•

Saiko:ohhh my....

Kaidou:you guys should see his face it’s so red!!! Ugh I wish I could get a picture of his face

Aren:yeah best to not try don’t want him to find out

toritsuka:I’m....I’m saving that picture

Saiki is still obvious to what is happening Of course 

_I need to get home NOW_


	17. Saiki is watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this chapter is a bit smutty of course but I was wondering if he think this book is going to fast I want this to be a bit of a slow burn as this is my very first ever slow burn so I need some help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I did the note is summary like a dumbass)
> 
> Saiki goes to the restroom to fix his problem but he is followed

Saiki has somehow snuck away as his friends where far to busy in their phones to notice and saiki is way to out of it to even notice what they are thinking about or what they are doing and usually and would know immediately

Saiki had left to the restroom in hopes of his erection going away by itself however that proves to not work as the tent in his pants continue to grow and become more noticeable. Here is the thing Saiki is panicking for many reasons one of them is he can’t and doesn’t understand why he is acting like this. He knows it’s not because of anyone’s naked body or anything Appearance wise since he sees naked people all of the time and the second reason is, well extremely embarrassing for a teenager. This is in fact his very first erection and he is embarrassed to admit he has no one what to do. He knows everyone touches themselves but he doesn’t understand how or if he just start or if you’re supposed to do something before touching yourself. 

Back in the group text people have realized saiki has left and they aren’t sure how to react but they have a good idea on what to do 

Hairo:SAIKI WENT INTO THE MENS RESTROOM!

teruhashi:do you think he’s-?

Makoto:he is a man Kogomi what do you think he’s doing?!?

Toritsuka:oh man I wish I was there to watch 

Aren:as gross as that is toritsuka I have to admit so do I

Kaidou:I wonder if saiki even knows how to do it 

Nendou:of course he does don’t be stupid!!

Kaidou:oh shut it nendou!!

Saiko: I am intrigued why would you think he doesn’t know how to touch himself 

Kaidou:think about it! Before recently saiki didn’t seem able to show anything more then uncaring and Borden.

Teruhashi:that is true lately I have noticed his face turning red 

Aren:yeah he’s voice even cracked once at first I thought a imagined it because it sounded so nervous but thinking back it could only have been saiki 

Makoto:so what your saying is. Our crush just got his first boner and is probably sitting in the bathroom in need of assistance?

Hairo:guys I understand we might want to go and m- WHY ARE YOU AL GOING TO THE RESTROOMS?!

Teruhashi:guess dumbass 

Toritsuka:man she’s scary now that we are her rivals...

Saiko:huh your telling me!

Soon all of Saiki’s friends are outside of the men’s restroom and they can’t hear anything so of course they start to mumble among themselves

“What should we do Aren?”Kaidou mumbles to Aren. Kaidou kind of wants to go in there to see is saiki is doing anything but he doesn’t think he has the confidence 

Aren shrugs and rubs the back of his neck actually wanting the same thing. 

Teruhashi turns to her brother who ditched his movie shoot to come here. She of course has no idea what to do but her mind is racing on how she could go in there and tie saiki down and just do and have her way with him however she loves saiki and she knows that would probably make a very bad outcome 

Makoto hums as he looks at his sister. He actually doesn’t see what’s wrong with just going in and watching saiki to see if he actually knows How to masturbate 

Saiko is leaning against the wall on his way phone. To anyone else it looks like he’s uninterested in what’s going on which is a bit weird since he is after saiki. Saiko is actually using his phone to control a small robot spider with a camera to go to the bathroom but he’s struggling a bit. Of course he won’t admit that 

Toritsuka is literally red faced and slightly drooling. He is not ashamed that he asked a ghost who spends a lot of time around saiki if saiki masturbated before. The ghost of course refused to answer at first but toritsuka got it out of him. The answer was a hard no and how saiki has never gotten erections. 

Noticing toritsuka’s state hairo taps him in the shoulder 

Toritsuka turns around and sees hairo and nendou behind him a bit annoyed hairo took him from his fantasy which consisted of Toritsuka and saiki sitting across from each other and toritsuka is forcing saiki to let him teach saiki how to touch himself. And Saiki’s face would be all red as he takes out his cock and would wrap his hands around them in a loose grip still not understanding how to do it-

Sorry going off track!!

Anyway toritsuka mumbles a bit and turns fully to hairo and nendou 

“Why are you making that face toritsuka?”that question catches the others attention making them look at toritsuka confused as he only gives a pervy smile”I askeda ghost if saiki has had this happened before he they said no! It means saiki might be in there making the cutest confused expression all red faced heheh”soon toritsuka starts to trail off as he thinks about it. The others look at each other some of them actually believe in his power but others don’t however this information o it seems to fuel them but before they can say anything toritsuka as already gone it. that dumbass. 

Eventually Saiko gets the spider in the bathroom but still needs to find Saiki’s stall He is completely ignoring everyone else who is panicking at the fact toritsuka went inside 

Speaking of inside let’s look at saiki.

At the moment saiki is making that expression toritsuka was taking about. His face is a dark red and he is leaning forward onto his hands with his elbows on his knees just staring at his crotch. It’s been a good 20 minutes by down and he only has a 20 until lunch is over. Saiki sighs and pulls out his phone. Sadly it seems he’s going to have to figure out how to touch himself correctly before he can leave

_What a pain_

You might be wondering”author why isn’t saiki reading everyone’s mind? I mean they are super close!” Well yes my very faithful readers he should however if you can read minds and suddenly for the very first time he get turned on HARD and have no idea on what to do you too would want to stop reading people’s mind so he just put on his ring

Saiki sighs as he watches a guy play with himself. Don’t judge saiki his mind is everywhere and he isn’t sure on how to approach this kind of problem.

_This shouldn’t be that hard I mean it looks like he’s just stroking it right?_

Saiki places his phone down and looks at his erection and his face blossoms into a new color of red as he bites his lip honestly scared of how to do this. 

_Why is this so hard? It doesn’t look that difficult so why am I hesitating?..._

Saiki picks at his nails trying to find the courage to start and that’s saying something he’s saiki for crying loud!!

Toritsuka is now in the restroom being as quiet as he can before finding Saiki’s stall. Toritsuka immediately gets a hard on when he sees Saiki’s face. 

_ HA I was right!!....oh wow he looks so....cute..... _

Toritsuka covers his mouth as he watches Saiki’s shaking hands undo his belt. Anyone can tell saiki isn’t sure how to do this plus toritsuka himself now has a problem not only him hehe but of course Saiko he is sitting in the floor red faced and curled up so no one can notice his own growing erection 

Once saiki finishes undoing his pants he opens them and his cock immediately comes out and stands up straight. Saiki is a good 10” maybe 11” inches and if he listen closely he could have heard toritsuka gasp from behind his hand and his belt buckle come undone as he sits on the floor with his own cock out 

Saiko’s face turns a blood red covering his mouth”oh wow...” of course this catches the attention of everyone else so they run over and look at Saikio’s phone and they all have the same reaction minus nendou who we all know has a bigger one but he still is shocked and turned on by the site 

“Oh my...” teruhashi looks at her brother who is red faced and clearly frozen just staring at Saiki’s cock. 

“Saiki is still a bottom right?”nendou asks loudly and everyone can’t help but nod. They still all want control over saiki in the sexual area even if he’s huge

Everyone watches as saiki covers his face and leans back unknowingly giving everyone a better view. Saiki sits up and covers half of his face as he slides his right hand down his stomach until he reaches his cock. He looks at his cock as it twitches. It has one big vein on the top side and the tip is an angry red. Saiki hesitantly wraps his hand around the base of his cock and he covers his mouth and closes his eyes tightly as his breathing gets heavier 

“his reaction!!” Everyone outside can’t help but whisper yell. Teruhashi his covering her face secretly peaking from behind her fingers.

Makoto is gladly watching this without any worry. 

Kaidou and Aren are by each other whispering things of panic and just them freaking out it’s of course mostly Kaidou freaking out but Aren has his moments 

Hairo Is rubbing the back of his neck. He wants to say this is wrong but he would be a hypocrite for saying it’s wrong to watch this when he himself can’t take his eyes away 

Nendou the big doof just sits down on the floor and watches happily”buddy’s reaction is so cute!”

Saiko hums not caring everyone is around him al he cares about is watching saiki 

Toritsuka his stroking his own cock leaning his head against the door as he watches saiki through the crack. Toritsuka has told the ghost to leave the rest room after he had walked in 

Saiki hesitantly starts to stroke his cock making him let out a small whimper and close his eyes tighter as he begins to stroke more holding his cock in a tight grip. Out of no where saiki gets a Percy idea and his cock twitches in his hand making saiki mumble our curses and he actually used his mouth to speak!

This course this reaction went down south for everyone. It feels like the first time they heard Saiki’s voice not only that it sounds so rough like it’s never been used not only that but his reactions are just Perfect 

Saiki slides down his pants now blinded by lust. He never thought that would feel good and now all he wants his release. Saiki drops his pants to the floor and moves his feat to be on each side off him so everything is exposed 

Toritsuka lets out a small moan onto his hand as he’s other hand moves faster 

Everyone outside the restroom is watching with aching erections or for teruhashi a leaking pussy. If you look closely between her legs you can’t see slick runing down her thighs 

Saiki knows you can’t just enter dry so he slides two fingers into his mouth and sucks in them making sure to get the super wet before pulling them away. A string of saliva connects his fingers and his mouth. Saiki is unaware of the affect he’s having on all of his friends especially toritsuka he gets to touch himself 

Saiki moves his left hand to his entrance and and slides one finger In. He lets out a whine and starts to move his finger in and out stretching himself out as if he’s preparing for someone to enter or at least that’s what everyone who’s watching is thinking. 

Saiki is still stroking his cock making him let out small moans and whimpers as he adds another finger 

(Time skip time to the endbecause I don’t know how to make that anymore erotic or just anything like that I would add the last bit in the next chapter)


	18. Saiki needs time to think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiki finds out he was watched so he goes home embarrassed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this chapter is a bit short but don’t worry the next one should be longer!

It had been 10 minutes of saiki playing with himself he now has three of his fingers inside is middle is Pointer and he’s ring finger. He is thirsting his hips desperately as he has the bottom of his shirt in his mouth so he doesn’t make loud sounds because he doesn’t want anyone to he’s him unfortunately he is still unaware of his friends watching him

Teruhashi from behind everyone had slipped her hand into her skirt touching herself for a good five minutes now of course makoto noticed but because he is completely over her he just turns away and makes sure no one notices her. 

It is safe to say all of the guys have hard ons and they are only getting worse obviously and the only one able to relive his problem is toritsuka who is in the bathroom watching saiki through the cracks of the stall. 

Saiki gasps as he cums. Saiki’s toes curl as he closes his eyes tightly not paying attention to how his cum covers his shirt and some hit his face. Everyone is unaware to the fact something blew up a block over at the exact moment saiki came.

Toritsuka lays his head down as he cums on the stall door. As fast as he can he throws his pants in and runs out still buttoning up his pants.

Everyone is staring at the screen mumbling amongst themselves as saiki slips his fingers out and sit relaxes against the back of the toilet laying his legs down panting softly 

Toritsuka sees them and runs over to see saikos phone

“Oh shit you guys where watching too?! Aw man I thought I was the only one!”

Aren crosses his arms and looks at toritsuka”yeah well thanks for abandoning us!!”

Kaidou is just staring at Saiki’s phone red faced and just amazed

Nendou is also looking at said phone”that was hot....”kaidou cants help but nod 

Teruhashi roles her eyes at Aren”oh please we aren’t working together he doesn’t have to wait for us!”

Hairo sighs and covers his face filling pure guilt at what he has done 

Saiko Brings the spider back and puts him away smirking. Of course he was also recording that whole thing so he now has a video of Saiki’s first time touching himself 

Makoto has a Pervy smile as he sits on the floorrethinking everything that just happened 

Inside saiki takes off his ring and is immediately flooded with his friends thoughts as how they where watching 

.... _FUCKING-! No calm down this is my fault I should have gone home not- god damnit_

Saiki’s face turns blood red as he pulls up his pants and fixes them before walking out and washing his hands.

_Eh- why am I shaking? My heart is beating so fast..... I can’t be sick...._

Saiki places his hand on his heart breathing in and out trying to make is blush go away and make his heart calm down but nothing he’s doing is working 

Toritsuka huffs and crosses his arms”yeah teruhashi is right I didn’t need to wait for you!”

Saiko stands up suddenly and looks at them making everyone look at him”as nice as this has been I’m leaving before saiki comes out and sees us all in front of the men’s room”Saiko walks away mumbling plebs as they all get up and run back to the cafeteria and Mack to their tables 

Saiki comes out and walks to his shoe locker he really wants to get home and rest for a while 

Saiki changes his shoes and leaves the school grounds everyone from there class rooms (minus makoto who left) can’t help but blush and cover their faces when they watch saiki walk away 

Once saiki gets home he lays down and curls up he feels like he needs a brake from everything of course he told his mom this when she asked him what is wrong.

Saiki soon falls asleep still in his school uniform and everyone is unaware to the janitor finding cum on a stall door from toritsuka 


	19. Win Saiki’s mom over part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiki’s friends wanna hang out but instead they run into Saiki’s mom and soon they are fighting for Saiki’s mom!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating a lot I’ve been so tired so ignore the spelling mistakes and mess ups I made this half asleep and I’m so very sorry this chapter is the shortest yet!

It had been a few days since the whole turned on incident and saiki hadn’t gone to school since but of course he can’t escape forever the reason is Saiko and the others are outside is house ringing his door bell . You might be wondering why are they all here together?! Well Saiko had invited all of them on his cruise ship so he can show off his wealth

Fortunately Saiki’s mother and father aren’t home so there is a very small chance saiki would have to go back out there.

“It seems like saiki isn’t home...” teruhashi sighs sadly as her brother huffs annoyed with this. He wanted to see saiki again

Aren scratches the back of his head groaning”how disappointing I haven’t seen saiki in a few days”kaidou nods and crosses his arms”wanna just go to our hang out?” 

Aren nods and is about to turn around before hairo jumps up”Wait you guys it’s possible saiki is still embarrassed about what happened! Maybe he doesn’t want us to see his face!”

Toritsuka hmmms and looks at hairo”i can ask one of the ghosts if he’s home?”hairo sweatdrops and laughs nervously”uhh sure toritsuka...”

Saiko starts to laugh making everyone look at him nervously as they back up but he only continues to laugh before turning around and pointing at them all”you plebs!!”

Nendou tilts his head as kaidou yells”HEY who are you calling a ple-“Saiko cavers Kaidou’s mouth”shut it!” Saiko pulls his hand away and smirks at everyone”I can get a camera in that house in a matter of Seconds to see if saiki is home!”

Everyone sweatdrops and moves away from saiko as Aren rubs the back of his neck”that’s kind of creepy man” Saiko Scoffs and crosses his arms glaring at Aren”oh really? And watch him masturbate isn’t?”

Arens face turns white as he looks down”I’m just going to uh stand over there...”Aren makes his way behind hairo looking down 

Saiko huffs and pulls out a phone and calls someone. Not even a second later a limo comes up as a man walks out holding a suit case. The man makes his way to Saiko and opens the suitcase inside is the robotic spider form before. 

Saiko snatches the robotic spider and turns it on soon controlling it to go inside the house 

Saiki really wants to avoid everyone and hide from his feelings for a while longer so in a desperate attempt he pretends to be asleep all curled up and face relaxed in his bed in hopes they will leave him alone so when the spider came in all anyone saw was saiki curled up in his bed asleep with a relaxed expression

“Aww he’s so cute...”teruhashi pulls her hands to her chest and tilts her head blushing as she says this 

Aren looks down and holds his bangs to cover his eyes and face as his cheeks burn 

Before anything can do anything tho saiki jumps up and looks around making everyone jump and look at the screen confused 

_Ugh seems like I’m going to have to go with them..._

“Oh hello kids!!”everyone turns Around to see Saiki’s mom and dad standing at the gate with arms full of bags 

Nendou waves happily”hi buddy’s mom!!”hairo immediately runs over and takes the bags from her”hello mrs saiki! Sorry to bother you we came here to invite saiki to hang out!”Saiki’s mom smiles thankfully as she tilts her head”aw that’s so sweet! Did he come down?”

Toritsuka walks up and shakes his head”no we think he might be asleep”everyone sweat drops as Saiki’s moms smile turns into a glare”he Better be asleep or heis in big trouble!”

Saiki who had been emotionally and mentally Exhausted had fallen asleep no longer caring for what is happening right out side his house

Saiki’s mom makes her way inside making side to invite everyone in as her husband follows obediently. Saiki’s mom offered to get everyone something that drink of course they all said yes minus Saiko 

Soon everyone is sitting down and the living area”so your name is Saiko?” Saiko smiles smug and nods his head”my name is Saiko head of the Saiko company!”

Saiki’s mom claps happily”oh that’s great! It’s so nice to see someone like you be friends with saiki!”everyone huffs or glares at Saiko. Of course everyone needs Saiki’s moms blessing so winning her over is a number one

**_ Let the games begin! _ **


	20. Win over Saiki’s mom part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiki gets sea sick so kurumi goes on a hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for the last day and for updating today late I’ve been having trouble with ideas plus I just haven’t been feeling it HOWEVER I am working on different ideas I just I’m trying to figure out how to make them

Saiki is in his room asleep unaware his friends are inside drinking tea with his Mother in hopes that when they ask for her blessing so she will approve of their relationship with saiki 

Kurumi is sitting next to her husband with everyone around the table just like New Years when they all first met of course that was before Saiko not like he knows or cares 

“So you all where hoping to hang out with saiki?”hairo nods and crosses his arms smiling brightly at kurumi”actually our friend has a cruise ship and he invited all of us to go on it! We where hoping saiki could join!”

Toritsuka rubs the back of his neck since this is also his first time meeting kurumi and kuniheru so he is reasonably scared saiki has tome gem of his uhh favorite activity and he knows if they found out about that they would surely never approve of his crush on saiki and would immediately ban a romantic relationship

Teruhashi and makoto are not worried because they know they are so likable it’s almost impossible to say no to them so they just look at each other happily 

Nendou actually didn’t understand what was happening until hairo explained they wanted kurumi’s blessing so he is just staring at her trying to remember if she likes him or not 

Saiko is smirking he knows saiki isn’t as influenced by money but people like Saiki’s mom and dad can be sold, so all he needs to do is show off his money to Saiki’s parents and he knows he has this in the bag especially when his dad looks desperate for money 

Kaidou had explained how he met kurumi last New Years and how nice and sweet she is however he also explained how scared saiki is of his mother (look at his date wth saiki to understand how he knows this) and Aren is a bit surprised however he can’t help but imagine him and kaidou cuddling saikiafter saiki had a fight with his mother as if him and Kaidou are who saiki trust most when he’s distraught or scared 

“Oh that’s amazing he personally never been on a cruise so of course saiki will be going I want him to experience everything this world has to offer!”kurumi smiles brightly with no worries at all

This gives Saiko an idea so he stands up and laughs among the others stare at him shocked

_ Why is he acting like that? _

“Well Saiki’s mother it is my cruise why why don’t you and your husband join as all?”makoto coughs after taking a sip making him spit on his sisters lap as she stares in shock completely aware what he is trying to do

Aren hums and looks at kaidou never smirking”that’s actually not a bad idea Saiko! It would be great to get to know you more mrs saiki!”

Toritsuka jumps up and looks at kurumi”mrs saiki if he want I can tell you are Guardian spirit if you decide to go!”

Kurumi giggles as everyone starts to talk over each other and her husband just looks at everyone smiling. All that is running through his head is how he’s so happy saiki made friends

“Me and my husband would love to go!! Let me go get saiki so we can get ready okay?”

Everyone nods as the two adults go upstairs to pack their stuff and wake up saiki 

As soon as the parents are out of sight makoto turns and glares at everyone”you all should just give up it’s obvious she will approve of me and kokomi!” 

Aren huffs and crosses his arms making a pissed off face”bullshit!!”

Nendou laughs and points at aren”buddy’s mom won’t like you if your face looks like that, HAHAHA!” Aren yells at nendou pissed off”WHAT FID YOU JUST SAY!?”

Hairo looks at kaidou who is staring at the floor smiling softly it’s clear Kaidou is just in his head but usually when Kaidou is daydream about dark reunion he has a smug stupid look on his face but right now it’s relaxed and just full of love 

_ I wonder what he’s thinking about.... _

Hairo shakes his head and turns to toritsuka who is whispering to nothing next to him”toritsuka they aren’t going to approve of you if you talk to yourself”

Toritsuka glares at hairo”I’m not talking to myself they are spirits and they are going to help me get Saiki’s parents approval!”

Saiko is sitting back smirking he is positive he can win over saikis dad no problom but his mom Seems like a bit of a challenge however everyone can be bought with money 

Before anyone can say anything else they hear a cough and turn to the entrance to see saiki in a yellow button up and jeans. Saiki honestly didn’t want to bother so his hair is kind of everywhere and messy but he’s to tired and annoyed to care at the moment.

_ HOW MUCH OF THAT DID HE HEAR?!? _

Toritsuka is the first to say something of course he is shaking and reaches his hand out”h-how much did you-“

“ _Calm down I didn’t hear anything my-“_ Saiki noticeably shivers as he utters the word mom” _mom told me to come down here because you are taking us on a cruise ship....”_

Saiko stands up and gives everyone a smug expression and kaidou as you hold are. Back from attacking Saiko 

“Why yes I am so I can show these plebs whos more better!”take note he didn’t say you plebs so that means he didn’t call saiki a pleb which saiki notes and he almost makes a surprised expression 

_Huh, Saiko much really like me........_

Saiki rubs the back of his neck and looks down. In all honesty he isn’t trying to look bashful or anything of the sort but lately things haven’t gone Saiki’s way kind of like a bad fanfic 

“ _Thanks for inviting my parents....they have been stressed so thanks”_ Saiki isn’t lying Saiki’s dad had just gotten laid off so Saiki’s mother had to get two jobs not just one and Saiki’s father has been stressing over getting a new job but of course not everyone can deal with his dad for more then 10 minutes 

Everyone stares at saiki shocked. They had no idea saiki could look bashful and he really sounds like he cares about his parents

Saikos cheeks turn as soft pink as he looks away trying to act smug but anyone can tell he’s embarrassed 

“Yeah well! Your welcome I guess....but it’s only to see you people how awesome I am!!” Saiki didn’t take Saiko for a tsundere but it’s not that surprising. Soon Saiki’s parents come downstairs smiling happily kurumi’s smile is brighter and the others can’t help but think 

_ Is Saiki’s smile that bright? _

Before anyone knew it they where outside the cruise and luckily Saiko had made sure this one is ready and completely safe which is a good thing however saiki can’t help but worry 

What if he passes out (he refuses to believe he gets sea sick) and the boat goes crazy? With hat Thought saiki steps one board with everyone else his mom is by his side holding his arm in a vice grip that makes everyone wince a little when they look at it but saiki looks unfazed by it as she pulls him around however Saiki’s father takes notice and taps Saiki’s mother on the shoulder 

Kurumi looks at her husband as he looks at her blankly”your holding to tight hunny....”

_ He told her... _

Everyone can’t help but think at the same time as she looks at her hand and pulls it away slowly to see a dark bruise in her hand print on Saiki’s arm just above his wrist 

Before anyone could react kurumi is crying and saying sorry again and again as saiki just pats her head 

Teruhashi holds her hand to her mouth after she saw the bruise”ow poor saiki”

Aren looks at kaidou”I get why he is scared of her”

Hairo goes through is bag”I have someone that should help with that bruise!”

Nendou laughs and points at kaidouamd the others”haha we can help saiki!! He’s so going to love us now!”

Makoto glares at nendou”oh shut it! Your friend is the one doing the work you just follow him around!”

Toritsuka asked a ghost on how to win Saiki’s heart so now his just in the corner folding to himself so he doesn’t notice what’s going on 

Saiko is with the captain not aware what’s going on 

Hairo grabs the cream and taps Saiki’s mother in the shoulder.

Soon he holds out the cream for her to take and when she sees it she hugs hairo close”OH THANK YOU!”

Everyone turns to see Saiki’s mother clinging to hairo before taking the cream and adding it to the bruise 

Hairo walks back to the others smiling happily as nendou woots and pats hairo in the back”way to go hairo!!”

Aren glares at them before turning away”come on Kaidou” soon all the groups leave and go around the cruise ship 

Saiki is in his room laying down trying his hardest to will himself better but he’s got a killer headache and his stomach his turning into knots. Kurumi who has a six sense, immediately went to Saiki’s room and spent sat next to him petting his hair”oh saiki why didn’t you tell me you get sea sick?”

_“I don’t get sea sick...I’m just tired”_

Kurumi sighs and smiles at her son as she gets up”I’ll be right back with medication for you” kurumi leaves the room and sees hairo

He has cream for bruises its a high chance he might have medication for sea sickness!

Kurumi makes her way to hairo and taps his shoulder.

Hairo turns around to see Saiki’s mother and he nearly jumps out of his skin. He didn’t expect to talk to her so soon!

“H-hello mrs saiki! What can’t I do for you?”Hairo is looking away from her smiling nervously 

“Oh well you see my sweet kuu is sea sick and I was hoping you have medication” hairo blinks. He never knew saiki gets sea sick hmmm 

_ Note to self carry around medication for Motion sickness just in case _

Hairo shakes his head sadly and looks down”sorry mrs saiki but I don’t. However I would like to help you ask around!”

Kurumi smiles happily”of course hairo, that would help a lot”kurumi closed her eyes and smiles with her head tilted to the left a bit 

Hairo cant help but think saiki get it good looks from his mother as kurumi pulls hairo around soon they run into Aren and kaidou both of which are leaning against the railing of the boat just talking it’s ironic since usually Kaidou is sea sick

“Mrs saiki lets ask Kaidou he usually gets sea sick”kurumi smiles and nods as she walks up to Kaidou and Aren 

“Hello Kaidou!!” As much as hairo hates the idea of Aren and kaidou getting points for having medication he is more worried about saiki. He had no idea saiki got sea sick so what if it’s really bad?

“HUH?! M-mrs saiki!? Eh-what can I the great- I mean what can’t o do for you?!”kurumi laughs at Kaidou’s panicked state and Aren just stares. he can’t believe Kaidou is this freaked out 

“Well I head you get sea sick and I see so does my kuu so I was hoping you had some medicine I could barrow”

Kaidou blinks and then nods his head. He had no idea saiki got sea sick if he did he would have gotten extra medication just fro saiki.

“Y-yeah I do I’m going to go get it!!”

Kaidou leaves Aren and hairo to fight for kurumi’s approval 


	21. Test chapter(tis does not affect on the actual story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiksi thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so someone said to not do the first-person view and I've never stopped doing the first-person view so this will be a struggle but I will try it so this is an experiment chapter play? So it was no relation to the actual story also! I'm writing this with Grammarly so if anything is bad please forgive me. And please forgive me I'm used to only wrong in the first-person view. (this may not affect the story but these are Saiki’s Okay so someone said to not do the first-person view and I've never stopped doing the first-person view so this will be a struggle but I will try it so this is an experiment chapter play? So it was no relation to the actual story also! I'm writing this with Grammarly so if anything is bad please forgive me.

Saiki pov 

I'm currently laying on my back and yes I know I should be up on deck making sure everything works and nothing goes wrong but ugh I'm just not feeling it 

IT’S NOT BECAUSE I GET SEASICK BECAUSE I DON'T! I'm just not feeling it alright? 

Anyway, I had placed my ring on my finger in hopes of not having to hear anyone think about their stupid feelings for me. 

I will admit I'm a bit flattered but for goodness sake, they just think of the perviest things

Though when they aren't thinking pervy their thoughts are kind of nice. Like when kaidou spent a whole day thinking about all kinds of dates he wants to take me. 

Not that's a different story! I mean yeah it's flattering saiko no longer calls me pleb but the only time he thinks about me is pervy and I honestly have no idea what nendou thinks about! 

And look at Makoto!! I don't have a clue how he got a crush on me! One day I ran into him and his thoughts went crazy about how cute I am!! 

But a digress this could be worse! I mean they could only have a fiscal attraction and I know half of them aren't only attracted to my looks which is a good thing.

I look around and notice I'm in a blank cream-colored room there is nothing in here that is unique but I guess that's just how I like it....but lately, I can't help but think about blank things having more color or boring things being more interesting this happened after everyone formed a crush on me 

I hope I can figure out how and why they started to like me. I mean. Look at Torisuka he used to be obsessed with girls but suddenly one afternoon he thought about perverted thought...

I need to figure this out and......i need to figure out why my heart beats so fast when they think about being with me... Damnit 


	22. (ignore this chapter if you want it's sort and has no importance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter so much and it took me A whole day to make this. That is how unmotivated I was trying to write in this style

Aren and Hairo look at each other from each side are Kurumi who is just grinning and smiling unaware of the two people on each side of her having a glaring contest. 

Hairo’s pov( again this may not be permanent I'm just trying this out since @advicgiver! Told me to try it however if I don't like how it feels I will not continue to do so I am however going to keep using Grammarly) 

I can't help but glare at Aren as he starts to so speak to Kurumi. He is trying to win her over by being a suck-up. Hmm there has to be a way to win her over 

I usually don’t try and show off or anything but I don’t want to lose Saiki! 

I tap Kurumi on the shoulder and start bragging about all of my rewards and winnings 

Arens pov 

That damn hairo! I was so close to winning Kurumi over she seemed to like the idea of mine and kaidou’s comic! 

Damn it I hope kaidou hets back soon! All I can talk about us my gang life and I'm pretty sure that wouldn't make her like me!

(okay guys so I can't write like this is making me so unmotivated and I just don't want to write at all when I write in this style so sorry @advicegiver! I'm dropping it however I am going to use Grammarly so please ignore this chapter if you want I'm going to rewrite it in my style 


	23. Saiki's dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiki sees something in his dream but what does it mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut so if you do not like please leave this is An apology for the bad chapter before I hope you enjoy it! (also this is apart of the main thing)

_ Saiki has his arms wrapped around kaidou’s neck laying on his back as kaidou runs his hands on fails bare chest. Saiki can't help it when he lets out a breathless sigh which kaidou swallows immediately. Kaidou has his arms on Saiki's hips rubbing them and holding them down as kaidou grinds their his together.  _

_Saiki is barely aware of when who is behind him rubbing and twisting his nubs sending shock waves of pleasure down his back. Aren't is sucking on Saiki's neck leaving a bruise. Soon the scenery changed and Saiki is sitting on hairo’s lap facing him. Hairo has his tongue in Saiki's mouth exploring every inch of Saiki's mouth. trying to remember every part of it as if this would be the last time he would get to kiss Saiki like this. Behind Saiki is nendou. Nendou has his hand wrapped aroun_ d _Saiki’s cock rubbing the tip with his thumb. Saiki’s cock is pulled out of his open pants if anyone saw this from behind nendou or hair it would look like Saiki is being messed with fortunately anyone who sees them doesn't want to start something so they walk away._

_ Soon Saiki is on his knees completely naked minus a black caller with a red diamond inside of it. Saiki as cum dripping from his face which is covered in it. Saiki's eyes are unfocused as he faces Saiko who is standing in front of Saiki with his cock in his hand smirking down at Saiki. Soon Saiko grabs Saiki by his arms and pushes Saiki down. Saiki lets out a small yelp as his back it's the marble floor. Saiko grabs Saiki’s ankles and bends Saiki’s legs so his knees are on each side of his chest and his feet are in the air. Saiko looks at Saiki’s entrance that seems to twitch the longer Saiko stares. Soon Saiko pushes his cock inside the right entrance letting out a small growl from deep in his throat  _

_ Next thing Saiki knows he's being rammed into by Torisuka back at the temple in toritsuka’s room. Toritsuka is biting Saiki’s shoulder drawing blood as he slams his hips harder into Saiki. Saiki was unaware of the prying eyes of the ghosts that hang around Torisuka. This would usually be a turn-off to Saiki but too toritsuka’s it just makes him slam into Saiki harder and faster. _

__

_ Suddenly, Saiki is on a bed on his back having his clothes taken off gently and slowly as if the person taking off his clothes wants to enjoy the moment even more. Saiki has his mouth wide open for teruhashi who gladly slides her tongue inside humming into the kiss as her brother undoes Saiki's pants and pulls them down rubbing Saiki through his boxers _

\------

_What the fuck was that?!?_

Saiki jumps up and looks around red-faced and panting, panicking...

_W-what was that?! Ugh my head..._

Saiki holds his head in pain as he gets a massive headache 

_Was that my future vision?! No, it was definitely because I'm not feeling well I should go get my mom_


	24. New book idea(author note)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't started the next chapter but I keep getting different book ideas and I was wondering if you guys would go me to make a new book to update one day and them update this one the next day kind of to get a break from each book writing only one is kind of over Whelming but if you don't like this idea I do have different ideas and I'm starting the next chapter later might update tomorrow. Also, in the stories where the character Have no names you guys get to pick the names!!

Earth is soon taken over and in desperation to keep humankind alive the government sends six children and five adults and two babies into space all of which are in hypersleep. They were to wake in five days to send a beacon so the beings that took over the earth would leave however something happened and instead all six kids, five adults, and two babies and up sleeping for over 100 years.  Once they wake up it is far too late for kids two save earth for it is already dead and destroyed now a wasteland the six kids must survive as they wait for the two adults to awake and help them survive and find a new planet

Saiki had been in a big relationship with all of his old friends however they seem to be going on dates and spending a lot of time without Saiki. Saiki who is still very new and confused about relationships even after dating for two months becomes paranoid and can’t help but worry and distance himself from his boyfriends and girlfriend.   
  


A saiki one-shot book where you all give me requests   
  


A x reader book with eddsworld where you just became their roommate and the guys slowly fall for you   
  


The person who commented the most in this story gets to request and give me a run down. Summary of a idea a story to write it.

  
A girl and her friends all move in together and the girl's friends don't believe in ghost or poltergeist's heck they laugh at the idea of demons so they play the ouija board however the girl finds it stupid and decides to just go to sleep in the corner of her room unaware of the ghost speaking to her friends as it takes a very bad and dark obsessed interest in her and her friends are forced to watch or don't notice it's focus in you.  
  



	25. Saiki watchs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiki watches Aren and hairo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I didn't know what to do with h this chapter plus I feel like fewer people are liking this and are actually leaving

Saiki had gotten up and gone looking for his mother. It didn't take long at all however he did notice hairo and Aren standing next to her so he decided to not go up to them instead he decided to just watch what is happening from a floor above them 

_ Damn that hairo! I need to do something to get him away from Kurumi! _

Aren had seen hairo’s sports bag and of course, this gives Aren an idea. And kicks over a broom that slams down onto the floor hitting against hairo’s bag making it fall into the sea

”HAIRO YOUR BAG!” hairo looks at where Aren was pointing and sees his bag fall into the sea. Panicked hairo jumps onto the water and all of the workers rush over to help him out.

Aren smirks and taps Kurumi's shoulder catching her attention” wow that was crazy happy he's okay huh?” 

_Evil Aren....._

Saiki can't help but be shocked at the aggression being shown not only that why the sudden interest in his mother's approval? It doesn't make much sense. 

Hairo is obviously pissed and so he got up and made his way back and glared at Aren as he opens his mouth ready to say something however kaidou comes back with the medication.

”aww thank you kaidou!! And thank you two as well I'm going to be going now!!” Kurumi runs off before anyone can say anything.

Saiki goes back to his room and sits down. Soon Kurumi runs in and sees Saiki sitting up.” aww you're up..... ”

” _mom, why did you ask them for help?”_

Kurumi shrugs and hands the medication to Saiki who tales the medication and then starts blankly at his mother” i want coffee jelly after this”

Kurumi giggles at her son and nods waving her hand” okay, okay” 


	26. The maid idea part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school festival is coming up a the class needs an idea on what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update was kind of just busy also for anyone who has Minecraft PE I need help every time I try to connect to a server it says unable to connect and I have tried everything

In a few weeks, it's a school festival so of course Saiki’s school is ecstatic and are buzzing with excitement! However Saiki’s class she's the most excited after all lost year they won with a rock! Right now they are all sitting around as Hairo stands upfront leading on a desk from behind it as he looks at all of the happy and excited students

”Okay everyone as you all know the school festival of coming up in a week and we need ideas on what to do! The class with most people win a second school vacation this year!” the class yells and talks loudly at the news. Of course, they all would want to go on another school vacation. 

Saiki is sitting spack dap in the middle of the class with a bored look on his face of course no one is going to talk to him when he looks so unhappy and this doesn't go unnoticed by one of his friends. More specifically Seiko. 

Normally Saiki wouldn't care for how anyone is but the way Saiki looks kind of worries saiko.

_ maybe he doesn't like vacations hmm that or he isn't feeling well. I'll just hire someone to keep an eye on saiki to make sure he's okay...of course only because I want to show off my money!! _

Saiki's expression becomes even grimmer now that he has to deal with someone and hide his powers more now 

”yes I know we all are excited but we still need to choose so how about everyone who has a good idea I will write it on the whiteboard okay?” everyone yells okay and a few raises their hand

”yes you?” Hairo points at the ugly girl with her two ugly beet friends 

_ That was rude  _

The girl giggles but it sound like a cat stuck in a washing machine ”what about a kissing booth!!” one of the girl's friends giggle” Oh don't be such a whore” the girl just laughs and shrugs. They are unaware of the disturbed and uncomfortable looks they are getting 

”that's umm an idea... Anyone else?” Teruhashi giggles and raises her hand and immediately any guy with their hand up puts them down and looks at Teruhashi making Hairo sigh and pick her. She and hairo are still pissed at each other after Makoto and Kogomi’s date.

”what about a maid cafe?” immediately everyone started to agree andsay that's a good idea 

”well a lot of people the maid cafe so that's going on the board anything else?” one of the guys in the back” I have a question about the maid cafe there aren't enough girls for it to be even so would that mean I guy would have to dress up as a maid?”

Hairo rubs the back of his neck” well if that's the case we might have to say no to the-” hairo is cut off then his attention was taken but kaidou who was pointing at Saiki. Immediately hairo knew what kaidou meant and hairo is ashamed to admit that he liked the idea so he cut himself off and smiles ” actually never mind we will do the maid cafe I mean teruhashi suggested it!”

The guys were a bit hesitant after that guy said something but when they reminded who said it they all jumped on board so they all screamed in agreement

_ this is going to end up badly for me I just know it. _

” because teruhashi suggested it she has to pick from a box of names so whoever's name she pulls out as to where the maid costume” hairo only picked teruhashi because she always seems to get what she wants.

_I knew this was going to be bad.....why do they want me to wear such a thing anyway?_

Teruhashi jumps up and walks upfront 

_ Please be saiki _

Teruhashi reaches for a piece of paper with the name Saiki on it

_Hmm, I am curious about how they will react to me wearing such a thing._

Saiki besides not to stop this so the moment she pulls it out and practically screams out Saiki's name

Soon the whole classes eyes turn to him making him lay his head down unaware everyone can see his ears turn a deep red 

_I'm going to regret this_


	27. The surprise date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiki works with Seiko then he suddenly on a date with Makoto?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating daily like I used to but I'm just finding it harder to think of ideas so that's why I made a discord so you guys can join and tell me your ideas or just talk! It's https://discord.gg/KDPKrBjnI hope you join!

Everyone in his class couldn't help but think how out of character it is for Saiki to blush but no one is complaining especially his friends who are just ecstatic about the turn of events 

Hairo smiles brightly and everyone cat help bit think his smile is a lot brighter for some reason.” okay Saiki is the only boy that has to wear a maid costume now we need someone to go buy all of the-” hairo is cut off my Saiko who raises his hand and stand up ”i will pay for the costumes!”

Everyone stares for a moment but so turn away and look at Hairo who is clearly shocked but soon snaps out of it.” okay then we need a group to decorate and another group to cook!” the class splits into two groups and somehow Saiki is in the cooking group

_ I wonder what his food going to taste like! I bet it's going to be amazing! _

Saiki and his group which has kaidou, Seiko, nendou, and a few others. 

Saiki team's up towith Saiko and they stand at a table in the front as the class. Since Saiko has never done a thing by himself he can’t do much but watch in amazement at how sufficient and graceful Saiki’s movements are

“Saik-pleb! You seem really good at this! Do you like cooking or something?!” Saiki noticed how Saiko almost called him his name but he shrugs it off and nods with a fond look on his face 

“ _I do....._ ” Saiko noticeably blushes as he stares at saiki. 

A few tables behind them is nendou and kaidou. Kaidou who is glaring at Saiko as nendou tries making food. Of course nendou is amazing at cooking but he makes them taste horrible so it’s baking a tuna cake....

An hour later they have most of he stuff they needed to tasting to see if teruhashi and Hairo would like the food options

A week later saiki is sitting at his desk way to early even the teacher isn’t here yet so saiki is just thinking now of course he can still hear everyone’s thoughts but he isn’t being bothered 

_This school year has been a bit much....all of my friends sexual feelings for me and my own feelings I don’t understand......I tried to speak to my mother about it but she started to laugh and act weird and refused to tell me anything. I know my friends are sexually attracted to me but that doesn’t explain why they think how I act is cute when that’s not about my looks. Sigh, I really hate not understanding things_

Soon Makoto slams open the door and yells”saiki!!” Soon makoto spots saiki and runs over to him and gets into his face”saiki! You are going on a date with me and don’t you are tell my sister!!!”

_What_

Before saiki knew it he was outside a restaurant skipping school. Saiki still hasn’t been ale to figure out why makoto suddenly did this or why he couldn’t wait until after school but saiki doesn’t want to bother asking especially since makoto promised him sweets

Makoto grabs Saiki’s hand and holds saiki close as he walks inside. The restaurant is a beautiful red and black and Saiki can’t help but look at the chairs that look oh so comfortable.

_ Kokomi doesn't deserve saiki after what she did!!! So I'm just going to have to fight for Saiki under her nose! _

Saiki sighs and sits down across from Makoto in the back of the restaurant” sorry for dragging you from school saiki but I have my reasons!”

Saiki tilts his head before signing 

_”Is there a reason you called it a date?..”_

Makoto coughs and looks down covering his face. It seems he didn't realize he called it a date

”i did?!” Saiki and lead back as amigo stutters and keeps his face covered ”well it is a d-date! So deal with it!”

Saiki merely sighs and looks at the waiter who comes up ”hello I'm here to take your order!!” the guy is staring at Makoto and ignoring Saiki. Normally Saiki wouldn't care about being in ignored hell he loves it! However, the moment he noticed the guys stare at Makoto Saiki nearly blew up the menu in his hands before killing the guy. 

Soon the waiter walks away and Saiki glares at him the whole time 

_ Is.....is Saiki jealous? _

Saiki is pulled from his thoughts and looks at the table blushing from embarrassment. Saiki’s not sure why he is embarrassed or why he even got so mad at the guy 

_These feelings are pissing me off_


	28. Makoto gets saikis number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokomi finds Makoto and Makoto gets sakis number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I had no idea what to make the date so it's kind of a small summary but if you want a more detailed one please tell me ill make that a one-shot kind of thing

Saiki and Makoto spent the whole day together just walking around or watching movies of course Saiki expressed his dislike to movies and Makoto was surprisingly understanding in fact he even went out and got Saiki al the coffee jelly he wanted and even got saiki that new coffee jelly maker he jas been wanting 

Saiki would never admit it but he was having a good time. Of course, there were still moments where Saiki would suddenly become annoyed when one of Makoto’s fans recognize him so Saiki would drag Makoto away with a glare in his face which never failed to make Makoto blush and Saiki would become pissed with his behaver just because his heart would hurt and his stomach would turn uncomfortably and he would have the urge to punch the person in the face. 

Saiki tried his hardest to ignore the feelings of what he can only guess is anger so he can just get this day ever with. 

At the moment he and Makoto are sitting down on a fountain in the middle of the park. Saiki can't help but notice Makoto seems a bit stressed and overall just annoyed curious Saiki can't help but want to know that wrong.

_It would feel wrong to just go through his thoughts....but why do I suddenly care?_

Saiki sighs and turns to Makoto

” _What is wrong? You seem stressed and for the few times I have seen you, you don't seem to stress a lot..”_

Makoto of course blushed. he didn't even realize he was being that obvious” i... I and Kokomi got into a fight....she thought that she deserved the person we both like and just called me a creep and how I would only scare this person away.....and km afraid she is right....” Saiki hums and places his hand on Makoto's shoulder having the urge to comfort Makoto

_”i don't think it's right to just say those things. Yeah you were a bit weird the first times a met you but you just didn't want to lose the person you loved and I think that's pretty cool.....whoever you like would be lucky to have you..”_

Saiki looks away not being able to look Makoto in the eyes especially if he has that aw-struck expression on his face.”you-you really mean that?.....”Saiki can only nod as he loves his hand away and looks at the floor

Makoto doesn't know what came over him but he pulled Saiki close and hugged him tightly as he places his head on Saiki’s shoulder ”thank you four eyes....”

Saiki almost snorts at the old nickname and hesitantly wraps his arms around Makoto's shoulders but right before he can do so there is a screening coming from a nit away

”MAKOTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?” 

Makoto jumps away and Saiki and Makoto turn and look to see Kokomi storming her way over to them

_oh no..._

Saiki sighs and stands up but right before he walks away and grabs Makoto's arm and pulls it to him which makes him receive a look of confusion from Makoto. Saiki pulls out a pen he imported into his pocket out and writes his number before walking away.

_ Oh wow... _

Makoto watches Saiki walk away with a deep blush and a lovesick expression on his face completely forgetting the raging bull running his way 

_ MAKOTO YOU SON OF A- _


	29. The start of the festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiki dresses up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so someone made me fanart and sadly there is no way to post it on here so for those of you who will join my discord you can see it in there

Today is the school festival and everyone is running around in a rush to set everything up as fast as possible. Half of the class is running around the school looking for things the class will need the other half is either outside going to the store or in the class putting on maid dresses Saiki is among al of the girls of course do to the fact he was picked to wear a maid dress

“Omg, you look so good!”

“Aw man, I got the wrong size!”

“Girl we need to exercise seriously!!”

“I ate to much this month fuck”

“I bet Saiki’s going to look amazing”

_Wait who said that?!_

Saiki turns around to see all of the girls changing. For some reason, the girls didn’t care about changing in front of him saying how they trust him to not be a creep. Saiki isn't too sure but his maid dress seems to show a lot more then the girls 

“Girl shut it he will hear you!” 

Saiki turns and looks to see the blonde girl smiling and laughing behind her hands as her friends tell her to shut up

“What? Who cares if he does I mean look at him he’s so cute” the blond girl is staring at the floor blushing and smiling perversely kind of like when toritsuka use to when starting at girls. ”just imaging him being pinned down ad choked ahhh~”

Saiki turns away as he begins to blush while raking his shirt off.

”girl your so weird!” one of the blonde's friends says loudly as the others nod in agreement ” you're lucky we love you!”

The blond just waves her hands dismissively” he won’t care to look at him his a static mask at this point. I mean look at him he's so......a bottom” the girl's friends just groan and sigh at their friend but don't say anything. I mean what are they suppose to say to that?

”whatever girl just be careful I think a fee of his friends have the got a for him!”

”oh yeah I think so too it's funny watching them in class try and get his attention!” the other girl nods as the blonde squeals”that's the best!!”

Saiki just shakes his head and ignores the three girls and strips to his boxers.

_ Oh wow saikis so small and frail its kind of cute _

__

_ Aww, I feel like he needs protecting! _

__

_ Whoa Saiki’s cute _

Saiki has to look down to hide his blush unfortunately it spreads down his neck and shoulders and to bid ears as well making it extremely obvious he's blushing. Teruhashi being one of the many girls starting suddenly gets an idea. An idea so loud and noticeable it makes daily turns even darker

_ Omg, he's blushing so badly!! _

__

_ Awwwe protect the bean!! _

__

_ Saiki. Is. So. Fucking. Cute. Wtf _

Saiki lays his head against the lockers in the room wishing they had curtains to hide in as teruhashi take out her phone and starts taking pictures 

_ Omg, the guys are going to be so jealous!! _

Saiki starts to dress as teruhashi starts recording. After a long 10 minutes, Saiki got the maid dress on and is being stared at by all the girls 

”Why does he look better than me?!”

”no don't cry!!”

”i need him”

_Oh God no_

”He's so hot!!”

”This is a blow to my womanhood wtf”

Saiki tries to ignore the girls and just walks to the I placed tables a d starts to set up. 

After a good 20 minutes or so he finished and the girls began to apologize for not helping and for just standing around. 

Saiki lifts his hand and makes the girls stop taking” _it is fine but please refrain from.._ ”Saiki blushes and looks away” _talking about my looks please.._.”

The girls can't help but squeal and scream Teruhashi is in the back and is just sending the pictures and videos to the group chat 

\-----

Eran: DID HE SEE YOU TAKING THESE?!?”

Hairo: i want to say I would like to exercise with him so he can't build muscle but....he looks so good just like that!

Nendou: buddies face is so red lol!

Kaidou: wow Saiki is so attractive!

Makoto: aww that's my wallpaper now 

Toritsuka: damn I thought I was the only one doing that! 

Kokomi: if I had remembered you were in here I wouldn't have sent the pictures to this can't stupid Makoto!!

Makoto: i said I was sorry!!

Eran: lol trouble on paradise?

Kaidou: Eran, don't make them mad!

Hairo:guys we don't have time for this ITS TOME TO SET UO GET TO WORK! 

_Hairo just saved an image from chat_

Torisuka: busted by chat! 

\------

Saiki sits down and yawns a bit trying to relax. Surprisingly Saiki has had to use his powers a ko today. When he first woke up he had to save the school from a fire, explosion and had to stop a war from happening. He's honestly super tired. 

**RING**

Saiki looks at the door and sees it's time for the festival

_Please save me from hell..._


	30. Work day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiki is forced to call people master and mistress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the end seemed to shed I had to cook dinner

Once the bell rang Saiki got up and went into a special mini kitchen the teacher set up so Saiki and I few others can cook. 

The menu was 

1:Chocolate cake 1.40$

1: strawberry cheesecake 2.12$

3:Tuna sandwich 2.12$

4:PB&J sandwich 1.30$

5:Avocado chicken sandwich 3.50$

6: Crapes 4.00$(all flavors)

7: coffee jelly 50¢

The only reason why coffee jelly is 50¢ is that someone asked saiki if he had any money and he said he only has ten dollars so of course teruhashi and hairo took it upon themselves to make it cheap as possible Saiki.

Saiki won’t admit it but he blushes two different shades of red and refused to look them in the eye because of that. But of course, if someone noticed he would become annoyed and tell them to leave him alone and walk away

Saiki believed all he would be doing is cooking but when hairo walked over and told saiki that he needs to entertain some of the students it is understandable Saiki was shocked but of course, he didn’t say anything and just made his way passed all of the prying eyes of the other students in school. The males are all going around and getting ingredients and helping cook al except Saiko.

Saiki doesn’t have anything against Saiko anymore as I’m fact is a bit okay with him. Saiki thinks it’s because he finally got over Saiko’s ego of course saikis is unaware of it because he has formed a crush on the silver-haired billionaire. 

Saiki walked to the front of the class and bows as he looks at the two girls and one guy in front of him and smiles.One that looks full of kindness and overall just sweet. ”hello my mistresses and master”

The girl's faces turn a soft pink bit the guy's face turns a deep red. His girlfriend looks over at him and sees his blush. She of course wanted to yell at him but she didn't want t to be a hypocrite 

_ Him and I are doing to talk about this! _

The girl smiles and pushes her red hair behind her pale ear” yes we would like a table for three!”Saiki nods and walks them to a table and serves them with a smile and kind eyes. Saiki isn't a fan of wearing girls' clothes but he doesn't want to ruin the school festival for his friends. 

_Of course, it's because they will cause problems for me-_

As Saiki was placing food down for his customers he feels his phone vibrate so he walks outside the classroom and pull it out and his phone flashes the name Makoto 

_What does he want?_

\---Saiki and Makoto chat---

Fanboy Makoto: hey saiki!! I heard you're doing a maid cafe!! I was hoping you would allow me to show up for it?!?! 

Saiki: you only want to show up to see me in a Dress

Fanboy: lol yes but also no I just want to see you! Work has been so hard and misses you :3 

Saiki: do whatever you want I'm busy

fanboy: YAY also we need to talk a about your nickname!

\---and of conversation---

Saiki sighs and listens to his friends who are standing on the other side of the hallway

”who was saiki texting?”kaidou looks at Eran who shrugs at his question 

Hairo and nendou just watch. Hairo as his very rare glare on his face as he looks at Saiki’s phone as if it offended him personally as nendou just stares blankly

” it's my stupid brother!! Makoto somehow got saiki to give him his number!!” hairo turns his head to teruhashi ”arent you and your bother working together?”

Eran nods and looks at teruhashi” yeah I thought so too” teruhashi sighs and looks down with a guilty expression” i said some messed up stuff and he went and took saiki on a date and got saikis number. Makoto forgave me not he said my punishment is not me giving Saiki's numbers”

Hairo begins to laugh uncontrollably at this and leans against nendou at teruhashi

Eran covers his face and sighs as kaiduo just looks at teruhashi” it's weird to see teruhashi her true self....”Eran can't help but laugh at that because it's so painfully true

Saiki signs and walks back inside in hopes of just getting this day over with

_How troublesome...._

Saiki spends the rest of the day calling people master and mistress there even was a Time someone groped him. Seiko had literally flipped and sent the guy to jail and everyone else made Saiki sit down for a while 


	31. New job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiki gets a job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys happy Christmas Eve!!

It had been a few weeks since the school festival and unsurprisingly everyone had a good time at the end of the day saiki got all the coffee jelly he could ever want and his uncomfortably happy face made everyone giggle or blush at his expression of pure joy. 

Teruhashi had nudged hairo’s shoulder and proceeded to say told you so but Saiki was too distracted to care.

Anyway, Saiki is walking around town thinking about his parents and how they are going to be forced to move out soon if they don't pay rent soon.

_I could always just make money the easy way like gambling or stealing....but I don't want to steal from someone and cheating with gambling is just immoral....dad is having a hard time finding a job and mom isn't able to work it seems I might have to get a job and soon_

Saiki is so in his thoughts he almost blows up the guy that bumped into him but before Saiki could I man throws something at the guy. Saiki looks over and saw the guy that threw it. The guy is actually very handsome with his blood-red hair and glowing yellow eyes with specs of green” STAY OUT OF HERE YOU THIEF! I should have fired the little shit long ago!!” the guy mumbles at the last sentence. Before seeing Saiki and his eyes light up as he looks saiki up and down. 

”YOU! I need you!!” the redhead runs to Saiki and grabs Saiki's hands making Saiki lean back away from the guy” please I will pay you 30$ every hour!!!”Saiki nearly chokes and looks at the guy shocked but Saiki does have to think about it before nodding

_”Okay.....ill work for you”_ before Saiki could even second guess his choice the guy drags him inside and pushes him into a changing room

Saiki sits in a seat that is attached to the changing room making him sigh waiting for the manager to show up.

After a good ten minutes, the manager comes back and pushes a bag int Saiki's chest” here wear this! If you do I'll double your pay!!” soon the manager leaves the changing room leaving saiki to get dressed. 

Saiki pulls out the outfit and blushes 

_I can't wear this!?!?_

It's a two peace buddy suit clearly made for girls but adjusted to fit Saiki probably why the manager took so long. 

Saiki sighs and slips it on with a glare on his face the whole time 

_Mom, dad you owe me!_

Saiki looks down at himself and rubs his face with his hands stressed. Saiki opens the red curtain and walks out 

_I hope that manager is close by I want to figure out why I have to wear this._

Saiki looks around and sees the manager speaking to someone out of view. Saiki makes his way over blushing at all of the eyes staring at him.

Once Saiki is close enough he taps the manager's shoulder causing the manager to turn and look at Saiki. ”ah there you are uhh”

” _Saiki_ ”

The manager nods and wraps his arm around Saiki’s shoulder and pulls him closer to the guy that said couldn't see”this is the knew guy I told you about!”

_Fu_ ck.....


	32. Saiki knows his feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiki is working for the first day but someone steals his first kiss a d he figured out how he feels about his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short sorry

Saiki had been working for an hour by now. His job is to control the power chips unfortunately this means everyone in the casino at least once sadly people seem to went to see him more than once not two make fun of him but to seem him and think information things sadly Saiki has to have it all however the pay is so great he can't turn it down. 

Saiko had been watching Saiki and secretly getting a bunch of people arrested mostly the ones who say inappropriate stuff to their friends someone even made a joke about kidnapping Saiki a d having fun with him and Sako didn't like that one at all. 

Saiko had paid someone to kidnap those guys and torture them and then sending them to the cops in girl clothes(i don't know if this is too much)

Saiki, of course, was aware of the guys and their joke along with what Saiko did however Seiko didn't care he felt safer with Seiko watching ours for him. 

Saiki is standing behind a counter counting someone's chips. The person is a 7-foot tall white guy who is clearly American with black hair and a glare. He has piercings on his ears’ eyebrow’ nose and tongue. The only reason Saiki knows about the tongue one is that the guy licked his lip showing the piercing. The guy is checking saiki out. 

”so why are you wearing that?” the guy rubs the back of his neck as he stares at the same bunny ears on his head watching as Saiki shrugs.

” _i don't know I think my boss is a perv...”_

The guy nods and grabs his chips but as he reaches out to grab them he grabs saikis wrist and pulls him close landing a kiss on Saiki's lips. 

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

Saiko freezes in shock and publishing from embarrassment as the guy smirks and walks away waving ”bye cutie~!”the guy leaves the area and goes to gamble. 

Saiki covers his mouth before mumbling he has to go to his trainer and runs to the restroom. His trainer just nods and lets Saiki go.

Saiko follows saiki to the bathroom only to see Saiki sitting on the floor holding his mouth with a red face and wide eyes. ”are you okay Saiki?...” Seiko walks over to Saiki and sits next to him.

” _I'm fine.....i just didn't expect that...”_

Saiko nods and places his hand on Saiki's head making sure to avoid Saiki's antenna. Saiki sighs and leans into Saiko’s hand. Saiko sighs and holds Saiki as Saiki leans on Saiko's shoulder thinking about the kiss.

Saiki doesn't understand the problem in all honesty Saiki would normally care less about someone kissing him but now the idea of anyone but his friends kissing him makes his stomach turn uncomfortably and makes his head hurt.

_Two months ago I wouldn't care but now.....what is wrongwith me....i... Do I like my friends? That can't be possible! I never felt any attraction before why now?.....and if I do what does that mean? All of my friends are sexually attracted to me so they don't read like me.....i need to get home and talk to my mother_

Saiki stands up and runs to the lockers meaning Saiko alone we confused. Saiki changes his clothes and tells his boss we will be back tomorrow before running out of the casino. 

It takes saiki a good hour before he got home and he stands outside of his house 

_My mom better know what to do..._


	33. Saiko needs help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so my pet rat was attacked and hasn't been okay and I've kind of been stressing about it today. I'm sorry for also for not updating I've had writer's block. And I don't know when I will be able to update again after all I need to take care of my pet rat I hope you all understand

Saiki is sitting in his living room across from his mom who is sitting in from of him in silence. 

_Why isn't she talking? She's not even thinking about anything..._

Saiki's mom stands up and holds the darkest glare” A PERVERT KISSES MY BABY?!?”

Saiki has to hold is mom back as she goes on a rant about getting that guy and trying to escape from his arms at the same time 

” _mom calm down”_

Saiki's mom ignored Saiki for a moment before signing and leaning against Saiki” sweety you have a crush on your friends I know this must be hard but if you do believe they only like you for your looks then... Drop them...drop them like gum under your shoes” after Saiki's mom says this she walks upstairs and informs your husband of Saiki's situation.

”WHAT?!? ”

Saiki merely sighs and goes to his room and goes to sleep 

Somewhere else Saiko had called the others and took them to a restaurant you rented to make sure no one was around. Right now they are sitting at a table in the middle of the dining area with very few people around that Saiko had let in

. Nendou and hairo are sitting next to each other on the left of kaidou and Eran. Teruhashi and Makoto are on the right of kaidou and Eran. Toritsuka is in the right of Saiko.

Eran leans back with his hands behind his head” so why did you call us here rich boy?”

Kaidou nods confused as to why Saiko would call them ”yeah I thought you hated us since we aren't rich and are your rivals!”

Saiko nods and places his hands under his chin” i called to inform you Saiki is working at a casino....is uniform is a two-piece bunny outfit...”

Teruhashi jumps up and slams her hand on the table” WHAT!? Where is this casino!?”Saiko waves teruhashi off dismissively ”that's not important. Some guy kissed saiki!”

Nendou jumps up ”WHAT?!”hairo is just starting at Saiko hoping it's not true 

Kaidou is eren are whispering to each other. Eran is planing how to get in contact with his old gang and kaidou is talking about using his special powers to kill the guy and how he could be from the dark reunion

Torisuka is talking to the ghosts around him asking who this guy is and getting info.

Saiko was waiting for everyone to calm down. Seiko was stressed because of what happened he can't stop thinking about how distressed Saiki was and how Saiki had run away so suddenly.

Saiko claps his hands getting everyone's attention.

__

_ Saiko is acting weird something else must have happened... _

Hairo leans back as he and the others look at Saiko

”Saiki had been freaked out not only that he ran out in a panic...I'm not good with this feely thing but...i want to make Saiki feel better so I asked you all here for help...” 

The others were honestly impressed Saiki must have gotten to Seiko. 

”don't worry Saiko we will help you!” hairo had stood up and smiled reassuringly

nendou nods and claps his hands” yeah let's help my buddy!!”

Eran sighs and nods ” I and kaidou will help...”

Torisuka shrugs not actually believing Saiki got bothered by a kiss however it still pissed him off that someone would steal saikis first kiss he asked a couple of ghosts if he had his first kiss and they said he didn't.

Teruhashi and Makoto had agreed immediately after Saiko had asked for help 

Before anyone knew it they were planing his to help saiki feel better and where that guy is to have a lovely chat


	34. Templeton the rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry for not uploading it took me almost took me more the four just to make this purely because I've been out of it and this chapter is pretty much a tribute to my late pet rat templeton who was killed by a heart attack after being attacked by my dads dog

Saiki had been stressed and overall tired with life. he figured out he had a crush on his friends who seem to only like him for his body. he got a job and was randomly kissed by some guy and his family is slowly turning poor.

all in all, saiki needs a break or something to take his mind off of it. Saiki's mom suggested told him why not get a pet but saiki doesn't have the time however he knows his mother and she obviously wanted a pet so to make his mother happy saki took a trip to a nearby pet shop. 

Saiki is outside said pet shop checking it out

The walls are a cream color and the door is a deep red and there are pictures of all kinds of animals everywhere

Saiki holds is head as he’s overwhelmed by all of the animals thoughts and their actual sounds 

_ I WANT A CHICKEN!! _

__

_ YOU ARE A CHICKEN  _

__

_ FUCK _

__

_ DUMBASS _

__

_ GUYS SHUT UP _

__

_ NO YOU  _

__

_ I need a mate  _

_ Yeah noooo _

__

_ WHO ATE MY BEST MATE  _

__

_ SORRY _

Saiki sighs and walks into the pet shop trying to ignore the oncoming headache. Saiki opens the bright red door making a bell go off

“Oh hello!!” Saiki flinches and looks to see the blonde girl from his school. Saiki had heard his friends thinking about her once or twice plus the perverted stuff she said at the sports festival. Saiki’s chest hurts as he thinks about his friends and how they where thinking about the blonde.

_She is really attractive...._

Saiki holds back a glare as he walks up to her”I want a rat” the girl blinks for a moment staring at saiki 

_ Saiki is here? And he wants a rat? Weird _

The girl blondes and nods happily”okay sir follow me this way” saiki follows the blonde passed all of the birds, snakes,dogs, as cats all of which are flipping out 

_ HE HUMAN OMG A HUMAN!! _

__

_ Hehe dumb human pick me and serve me weak human! _

__

_ He looksss like a good ssssnack  _

_ Food must find food!!  _

Saiki can only shake his head as he follows the blonde. After a good few seconds the girl stops and turns around behind her is a big cage filled with rats of all kinds”here we are!! Pick any you like!!” Saiki gives the girl a small nod as she looks though all of the rats trying to find the least annoy one.

_ I wonder what cheese tastes like  _

_ need to explore this corner then this corner-wait I already got that corner hmm  _

Saiki was watching the one running corner to corner finding it oddly cute.

_”i want that one”_

The girl looks at the rat saiki is pointing at before nodding ”okay then follow me upfront and all get you everything you need!”

Saiki nod and watches their as he pulls the rat out of the big cage 

_ Whoa, what's going on?! Oh whoa, this human is warm! _

The rat nuzzled into the girl's hand as she walks up front and hands the papers to saiki”just sign this and sign there for his name!”

Saiki decides to name him depletion purely because it seems like a nice name. Soon saiki is walking out of the pet store with a rat in his shirt

_ He's so warm!!! I love him yay! _

Saiki makes his way home silently adoring the rat 


	35. Saiki’s dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiki falls asleep in class and is powers betray him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for not updating I up your all doing good!

Saiki had been avoiding his friends and his feelings long with his mother who his hell-bent on trying to get saiki to confront his friends about their true feelings but saiki can't help but feel afraid of the outcomes.

So many of these things could go wrong. They all could be freaked out by how he knew their feelings and what they have been thinking which makes him have to tell them the truth and them hating him for it. 

They also could just laugh at him and go on about how they could never have any other feeling but sexual and based on appearance when it comes to someone like him.

Or they could just straight out rejected him saying how they never even liked him and start ignoring him trying to prove they never liked him. 

But his mom seems to love demining him of the good possibilities like them excepting him and all liking time back. However, saiki can't help but point out even if they did like him back he could never choose.

With these thoughts stuck in his head saiki had decided to never talk about his feelings at least not to anyone.

Of course, this never stopped Saiki’S mind from going in the dark end. Saiki never took himself for a pervert or anything close to it. When saiki was younger he thought if he fell In love he wouldn't have a single dirty thought but after he's feelings came to light. He of course had nice thoughts like cuddling and what kind of dates but on rare moments saiki can't help but imagine being pounded or being controlled by his so-called friends.

Saiki is in the middle of class dozing off and he's that is unusual for him but his mother wouldn't let him sleep because she wanted to d to hold templeton so he's reasonably tired. Of course, his behaver had caught the eyes of our friends who have been feeling neglected since saiki started to ignore them.

Saiki his resting chin on his hand as he finally falls asleep as the only reason the teacher didn't wake him is that every time she tried Saiko would give her the darkest glare. So she backed down and just went back to teaching. 

In all honesty, saiki wished the teacher woke him up because he’s not ready for what he’s gonna find out once he wakes up. If only the teacher wasn’t so scared of Saiko 

The moment saiki finally fell asleep all of his friends suddenly saw what looked like visions or images of them and saiki

Turns out saiki is projecting his dream knot his crush's thoughts making them see his dream very clearly and oh boy.

It _started out with saiki with his arms tied tight to his body. The rope clearly wrapped around his arms and chest and a little bit of his stomach. Saiki had his knees on each side of himself his eyes covered with the school’s uniform tie and a red gag in his mouth. Saiki is also very naked with hickeys and bites marks all over his shoulders and neck._

_Saiki’s friends are standing around him Makoto is the first to step up and walk over to saiki. First, Makoto places just hand on Saiki’s cheek and rubs it gently “you’re such a good boy saiki~” saiki lets out a small whine as Makoto pulls his hand away. Makoto walks behind saiki and wraps his arms around saiki and places his chin on Saiki’s shoulder.” such a good boy letting us all use is body~”_

_Torisuka groans and throws his head back annoyed” Makoto could you hurry we all want a turn!”_

_Eran slaps Torisuka upside the head clearly annoyed with his whining” shut it we don't want to overwhelm saiki by rushing!”_

_Torisuka looks down and mumbles an apology as Makoto chuckled at their antics ”guys calm down I think saiki wants some else to join me anyway. I mean look at him~”_

_Makoto slides his hand down from Saiki's chest straight down to his cock. Makoto smirks as saiki lets out a whimper and whine” see he's so needy~”_

_Torisuka jumps at the opportunity and gets in front of saiki. Torisuka places his hand in Saiki's chest. He begins to rush and tweak at Saiki’s nipples but it doesn't take him long to lean his head down and start to suck and lick saikis right nipple._

_Eran rolls his eyes at Torisuka and his eagerness. Yes, they want to have their turn but at least they have patience. Eran looks over at the others and immediately takes back what he said all of his friends look ready to just jump Saiki’s bones. Eran can't geo but scoff and turn away from them and hairo if course hears this and turns to Eran”_

_”don't act like you all high and mighty look at your crouch!!”_

_Eran covers the tent in his pants and glares at Hairo” at least I don't look like a rapist!”_

_Teruhashi turns and glares at the two” you two shhh you're stressing saiki out!” the two look over and indeed saiki is facing the floor whimpering but it's not from being touched it's because of those to are fighting._

_Teruhashi crosses her arms and glares at the two” you better get over there and make it up to Saiki!”_

_Torisuka pouts as Makoto pulls him away but Torisuka can understand why he's being pulled away. Saiki is distressed and needs comforting from the two he made him upset._

_Eran sits in front if saiki and rubs Saiki’s stomach softly as Hairo makes his way behind Saiki” I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to make you upset me and hair was just upset we had to wait” Hairo nods into saikis shoulder as he begins to suck and lick sakis neck making him mewl and whine” can you forgive us?”Eran is now rubbing Saiki's thighs as he waits for Saiki to nod his head. Both Eran and Hairo sigh releaved once saiki nods his head._

_Eran smiles and kisses Saiki's cheek happy” we love you~”_

**RING**

Saiki gets up and looks around only to realize he's in class and everyone is now leaving well almost everyone. All of his friends/ crushes are all blushing and shaking. Saiki reads their mind and nearly explodes in embarrassment after hearing them all think about his dream 

_Oh God why_


	36. Eran gets Saiki’s number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiki freaks out and Eran helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so my phone is acting weird so please forgive me for the late updates

After that traumatic experience saiki had raised his hand and asked to leave the restroom” no saiki class will end soon...this is so unlike you” the teacher couldn’t help but mumble the last bit as she turns away unknowing Saiki’s salient wish to die as all of his friends as turn to him 

_ Oh god saiki would look so good tied up _

__

_ Ahh, saiki sounded so needy!! _

__

_ I wish that happened  _

Of course, saiki can’t help but feel even more down. This is just a reminder his friends only want him for sex and it's far more depressing than saiki originally thought. When he heard others whining about the same problem he couldn’t help but think 

_So what? They want you anyway just date them so what if they don’t like you for you._

Now though saiki just wants to let in his bed and cry the frustration and sadness out until he can’t feel anything anymore.

_Sorry to all those people I thought were stupid for feeling like this_

Saiki placed his head on the table and covers his head with his arms in hopes of hiding his teary eyes

_Fuck stop it I’ve never cried before please stop no why does it hurt..._

Saiki uses one of his hands to cover his mouth as tears start to run down his cheeks.

_It hurts much make it stop_

Saiki’s form begins to shake a bit catchy the attention of a few of his classmates in friends

_I need to get out I need to leave now_

Saiki jumps from his seat and runs out of the classroom leaving a stunned class and teacher 

Teruhashi tilts her head and looks at the door”saiki?”

Saiki has run to the bathroom sitting in one of the stalls with his face covered as his leg bounces anxiously

_Oh, why did I do that! Why do I feel this way!! I want it to go back to before! Before I had felt this way before I felt anything!_

Saiki lays his head back and hugs himself as he brings his knees up so he curled into himself as he whimpers and more tears escaping

_I hate this so much!_

Back at the classroom the teacher had just knocked out of her shock and turns to the class with a hesitant smile “w-well class would anyone like to g-go check on saiki?” Of course, all of Saiki’s friends raised their hands it a few others had as well but it’s clear they only wanted to go to skip class

_Damn kids_

The teacher couldn't help but think as she glanced at said children. Not long the teacher points at Eran who gladly gets up and runs out of class 

_Where to check first maybe the bathroom?_

Eran shrugs and runs to the restroom and looks through all of the stalls. Luckily he only saw one dick but that’s beside the point. Soon saiki makes it to Saiki’s stall and he nearly brakes the door as he sees saiki crying into his knees with small hiccups

_Oh saiki_

Eran knocked on the stall not sure if he should but he really wants to make saiki feel better.

“ _Who is it...._.”

“It’s me..Eran. Saiki everyone is worried please come out....”saiki shakes his head and glares at the floor

“ _No way”_

Eran sighs and pulls out a card and u lock the stall not complaining that saiki is ignoring him. Soon the stall is open so Eran comes in and bends down on one knee to look at Saiki’s face” what’s wrong...”

Eran reaches a hand up to wipe away the tears but saiki faces the other way making it clear he doesn’t want to be touched. Eran understood and put his hand down 

“ _It’s nothing please leave me alone”_

Eran rolls his eyes and mumbles bullshit as he looks at saiki” I’ve never seen you cry-Hell I don’t think anyone has!! Saiki, you can talk to me I promise to never tell anyone okay?”

Saiki looks away for a moment

_I want this pain to go away...I heard if someone talks about it. It would go away... maybe I can tell Eran but no details_

_“I-I have a crush.....well crushes...”_

Eran nearly falls over in shock but he holds back from doing so”r-really who are these people?” Saiki looks away and keeps his mouth closed 

Eran gets the idea and rubs the back of his neck” right Sorry you don’t have to answer” Saiki nods and rubs his arm as tears still run down his face 

“ _I-well I've never had these feelings before and I’m so sacred Eran!..... I think they only like me for my looks because I know they only like me to that extent and I’m just worried that if I ever told them I liked them they would....”_

Eran nods and wipes away Saiki’s tears gently with his hands “I get it saiki... I have feelings for someone and sometimes he seems like I only like them for their looks but really I like them for who they are not just their looks. “ Eran can’t help but chuckle and look down not noticing Saiki’s hopeful stare” I really just want to cuddle them and go on those stupid dorky dates I want to spend so much time with them but I don’t think they like me...” Eran looks down with a sad expression as he thinks about saiki saying he has feelings for some other people 

Saiki nearly shouted that Eran is one of the people he liked but he holds back As Eran looks up at him”saiki if those people only care about your looks then you should drop them...” Eran gets up to leave but saiki grabs his hand and stands up

Eran looks back at saiki confused”wha-“Eran's eyes widen as saiki pulls him into a hug

_“Thank you, Eran...”_

Saiki pulls away and gives Eran a small smile which turns earns face a blood red. Saiki walks away feeling much better as Eran slides down to his knees and covers his face 

_Wow talking about your feelings does help!!_

__

_ Oh god saiki  _

Eran looks up as he feels something in his back pocket so he pulls it out and sees a phone number with the name saiki on the side.

“FUCK YES!!”

Saiki smiles a little bit but he hides it behind his hand 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT THEY ARE THE ONLY THING THAT GIVES ME MOTIVATION TO UODATE


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The is a first chapter of a book idea if you like it I’ll try to make it a story and also I’m sorry for not updating I lost internet and I have t been able to watch the distress life is saiki k so please forgive me

Jay and night had been best friends for years even before diapers they were to be friends you know how it works mothers are best friends and kids grow up together.

Jay and night had lost and gained lots of friends all their life this is going to be their lost year in high school and at this moment they are sitting at lunch with their friends.

Nights POV

I turn to look at jay as he looks down at his red phone checking his YouTube channel.

My name is night and to give you an idea about my looks. I have long black hair blue eyes that my mother calls diamonds. Jay has black hair as is rarely seen without his red headphones. 

“I’m just saying you guys should come with me to this abandoned Arcade!! It has like a few good working games” duke my dear daredevil friend with his blonde hair and black eyes yells over all of the talking in the lunchroom

“No way man that place is in the middle of the woods!! You're practically asking for Jeff the killer to come after you!!” Juliet smacks duke over his head as her red hair swayed in its pony tell her green eyes turned into a glare. Juliet has an obsession with Creepypasta which she isn’t shy about Sharing with her slender man t-shirt and black jeans. Her phone is by her plate with her Jeff the killer phone case. 

I roll my eyes and look over at jack and mark who are playing on their DS fighting on Pokémon by the sounds of it. I love these guys but can’t they do something else other than Gaming?

Duke whines and turns to look at jack and mark” guys come on you wanna go right?” I turn to look at jay as he groans and glares at duke” dude we will go if you sit your pussy ass up!” I slap Jay's side “be nice!”

Duke jumps up” HELL YES!! You won’t regret it!! I’ll send you the address!”

——

And that’s how we got here we’ll me and jay anyway. I look around the car as jay is furiously texting on his phone” WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!”

I turn to jay and chuckle and cover my mouth as Jay's face turns red with anger” calm down jay they will be here you know how they are duke is a chicken and jack and mark probably playing games!” 

Jay sighs and lays back putting his phone down” yeah I guess but this place is creepy as hell!” I cover my mouth as a snort remembering a week ago when he kept saying he had big balls-itis 

I was about to open my mouth to speak but jay phone buzzes and I snatch it up before jay could grab it.

“Aw come on give my phone back!”I shake my head and open the message from duke” it says to just find a way inside and you will be here”

Jay sighs and mumbles some colorful words as he opens the door and gets out” hey wait up!!” I jump out and run after jay as he turns the corner to go to the entrance “Jesus this place is destroyed!” 

I can’t help but agree as I look at the entrance with its missing door and the shattered glass and the dirt the is completely hiding the floor.

“ We should look around the building to look for the power” Jay's phone buzzes the moment those words leave my mouth. I pull the phone out of my pocket “duke said to turn on the power to get the games to work....” jay rolls his eyes and mumbles a small obviously and leads the way to the side of the building where a power box is sitting.

Jay walks up to it and pulls on the lid but it doesn’t open” it’s locked” I couldn’t help but point and I can’t help but snort as jay turns around and glares at me “hehe I-I’m sorry hehe-HAHAHA” I fall on my knees and cover my mouth as more giggles “night you're a bitch” jay storms passed me “I’m sorry jay come back!!” I jump up and follow jay inside.

The inside doesn’t look at all better than the outside. There are almost no games left and those that are, are on the floor. There are only three still standing and one of these has a broken screen. The other two are lit up “well this isn’t fucking weird....” I place my hand on jays arm as we look at the screen

“Okay moment of truth jay are we going to be the dumb blondes in horror movies and go to the obviously haunted games or are we going to leave?” I turn to jay as he looks at the game with an uncomfortable expression. 

I jump and cling to jay as his phone dings loudly “HAHA PUSSY!” I just punch jay in the arm and pull his phone out as jay walks to one of the games and starts it” damn what a weird game! I’m playing a shadow that kills people?!” I ignore jay as he looks at dukes texts 

Duke: hey sorry we are late the road is blocked cops everywhere 

Duke:...

Duke: dude this is crazy people are dying everywhere

Duke: you and night need to get the fuck out of there

I look up at jay as he IS variously smashing one of the buttons” the game is broken my character won’t kill this chick next to a car but it killed her friend!!” I shrug and walk over” dude duke texted he said we have to get out of here people are dying left and right” 

Jay shakes his head no” hell no I need to kill this chick!” I roll my eyes and push him over. I look at the corner and the kill button is flickering out and and to it is a new word for a different button that’s hard to see.

“Look I think your supposed to click a different button but the screen is messed up and not letting you see it” I point at it as jay just scuffs and turns around with his arms crossed”that’s so stupid! I can’t believe duke makes us come out here and then never shows!” I ignore jays whining as I press the other button. 

Whoa the creature just kissed the girl and pulled her into the shadows.”dude this game is so weird!” Jay just smacks me upside the head”that’s what I’ve been saying haven’t you been listening?!” I snort and role my eyes”come on let’s go I don’t want to worry duke any longer then I have to” jay nods and we walk out and head to the car as he look at dukes texts

Duke:why aren’t you responding?

Duke:if you don’t respond in ten minutes I’m telling the cops you guys are out there

Duke:I told the cops they are on their way

I grab jays arm and pull him away from the car and pull him to the front gate”where are you taking me?”

I hand jay his phone and stretch” the cops are coming duke flipped his lid and they are on their way so we should just wait”

Jay groans and covers his eyes”the dumbass”

Not long after the cops show up and take us back to our homes unaware of the angry red eyes staring from jays back seat of his car 


	38. Chapter 38(idk what to call this)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiki needs sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this chapter is so bad I have had no internet so I can’t watch the show so I have no motivation or inspiration so this is just some jumble of crap and I hope you can forgive me

Saiki had spent a good hour in the room so unsurprisingly he had to go to his next class. Right behind him is Aren. 

Aren immediately put saikis number in his phone and has run back to his friends and began to brag and when they asked for the number he denied them”no way man what if he gets upset!.”

Aren't almost told them what happened in the bathroom but he did promise saiki he wouldn't say a word so he just looked down and puts his phone in his pocket trying to think about who saiki liked and how to get rid of said person 

Saiki is sitting outside texting makoto 

Saiki:makoto I need you to do something for me 

Makoto:wait really? YES TOTALLY where do you need me?

Saiki:don’t make this a big deal but I don’t want to go home so can we just hang out for the day? 

Makoto:oh umm yeah sure not a big deal at all!

Saiki:good I’m outside my school

Makoto:on my way!!

Not long after saiki put his phone away makoto came rolling up and a really cheap and normal car. When saiki got in makoto turned to him smiling brightly”I knew you probably didn’t want to much attention so I got this!!”

Saiki smiles a bit and leans back before letting the smile fall and he sighs 

Makoto turns to saiki before he starts up his car”is everything okay?”

Saiki shakes his head and rubs his eyes 

“ _Please just drive today has been stressful...”_

Makoto nods and starts up the car and begins to drive”is there an idea where you wanna go?”

Saiki shakes his head and looks out the window thinking about his dream and how he accidentally shared it with all of his crushes. Honestly Saiki doesn't know how long he can't do this for. The pain in his chest is becoming harder to ignore everyday and he hopes he can just figure out if he’s friends really do like him for who he is after all Eran likes him for himself why not the others?

_I just want to sleep_

Saiki slowly closes his eyes and leans against the window as makoto drives down the street 

_Don’t worry saiki I’ll take you somewhere so relaxing and nice you will have to fall for me!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT THEY ARE THE ONE THING THA GIVE ME MOTIVATION TO KEEP THIS BOOK RUNNING


	39. The accidental kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto raked saiki yo a nice park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I honestly have no idea how updates are going to work i also want to apologize because the text and the way I write might be a bit different because of this new phone

Saiki had been sleeping almost peacefully as Makoto drives through the busy city streets. 

Makoto hadn't done much of working on being a better person until he met Daikin and realized his true feelings.

Man I hope saiki is calming down u really hope he likes the place im taking him....God why do I feel like this? All I want to do is give saki the world.

Makoto shakes his head erasing those thoughts as he turns out of the city and into a calm beautiful neighborhood. All the houses are the same color and or all two-story houses. This neighborhood was specifically designed to look just like an American neighborhood apparently the person who had payed for it to be this way was obsessed with the American life style and he wanted to share that. 

Makoto she's a park covered in trees and grass. Makoto parks the car and gots out. He makes his way to saikis side and opens saikis door. Saiki has yet to wake up to Makoto doesn't actually care. 

Makoto picks up saiki and walks into the woods unaware of how creepy that looks or that there are a good amount 9f people who saw that and pulled out their phones to call the cops.

Saiki opens his eyes being woken up by Makoto  
"Saiki its time to get up! I want to show you soemthing"

Saiki sat up and looked around there are trees everywhere however there is swings and a slide sitting on one side of the clearing and on the other are climbing gyms and other things.  
"I know you wanted to calm down and this is the most abandonedarea around!!"

Saiki is amazed not just by the scenery but its the pure silence. The only thoughts saiki can't hear are Makotos 

I hope saiki likes it 

Oh God what if he hates it?!?!  
What do I do?!?!

Maybe he thinks I'm a creepy for carrying him out here?!

Saiki rolls his eyes at Makotos panic and proceeded to stand up and look around   
"Its very pretty out here... how did you find this place?"

Makoto runs the back of his neck nervously and gives saiki a small shy smile  
"Well sometimes I get stressed out from work and like to escape it all by coming here! I found it running around lost one time"

Saiki smiles at Makoto and gently grabs Makoto hand making Makoto blush a deep red  
"Thank you for showing me somewhere special like this"

Makoto rush the back of his neck "its no problem you mean I lot to me" saiki hums and briefly wondered what Makoto would say if he ask why Makoto started to change   
"Makoto why did you stop hating me? I thought you hated me becauseI was talking to your sister"

Makoto laughs nervously as he rubs the back of his neck and looks anywhere but saiki  
"To be honest its was when I realized I didn't like my sister romantically....I realized I was projecting feelings I had on someone else onto her."

Saiki nods and looks around secretly loving the way everything looks  
"Why did you realize you didnt like her like that?"

Makoto looks down and rubs the back of his neck kinda ashamed how he realized his feelings for saiki.   
"To be honest saiki. O hate how I found out. I was going through a friend's things and they had drawings off the person and lewd positions and I know that sounds bad"

Saiki cuts Makoto off with a blank stare  
"It is bad"

Makoto laughs nervously and looks down   
"I know but he helped me realize my true feelings. Before I knew it I suddenly just wanted to hold that person close and take care of them and I wanted to go on silly dates or have an awkward first kiss... I just wanted that person close "

Makoto zoned out as he thought about him and saiki. This made saikis face turn a dark shade of red not only did Makotos words make him. Feel embarrassed and happy at the same time Makotos thoughts prove what he said was true

God this is bad for my heart 

Makoto looks over at saiki and immediately appears by his side  
"Are you okay saiki your face is red"

Saiki nods yes and looks down and away from Makoto. Makoto who is worried gently placed his hand on saikis burning cheek and lifted his face to make saiki look at him.  
"Saiki seriously I can take you home"

Saikis face turns warmer under makotos hand as saiki just covers his face and groans as Makoto pulls him to the car a good few blocks away  
"Makoto this isn't necessarily"

Makoto shakes his head and keeps dragging saiki   
"No way you're clearly sick"  
Saiki sighs and let's Makoto drag him. Makoto turns around to look at saiki however a kid who also found this place threw a ball and it hit him in the back and made him slip forward.

Before they knew it they where in the floor Makoto on top and a saiki pinned down. But thats not the main thing. The main thing is. Makotos lips pressed against saiki. Saiki has as his hands on makotos shoulders and his eyes closed tightly honestly scared to look at Makoto. 

Makoto has his eyes wide open and sits up fast and looked down at saiki who is covering his mouth and looking up at Makoto with glassy eyes. Makoto has no idea saikis eyes are only teary because some dirt got into them during the fall so this makes Makoto panic   
"Oh God saiki I'm so sorry!!!"

Saiki just sits up still touching his lips no longer looking at Makoto  
"Can you just take me home"

Makoto nods sadly and helps saiki up. They both are unaware of the giggling blonde who took so many pictures and send them to saikia other crushes  
"This is going to be fun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT THEY ARE THE ONLY TJIMG THAT GIVE ME MOTIVATION TO WRITE


	40. The spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaidou finds a magazine that said if you place the name of your crush inside they will return your feelings for four days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I want to thank @taidana_kumo for this idea i really love it im and sorry you didnt think your writing skills where good enough to make a book with this idea

Makoto had taken saiki to his hom immediately after what had happened and not once did they speak. Saiki was far to embarrassed by it and Makoto was still in shock.

Saiki had gone to bed extremely early which caused him to wake up two hours before school and honestlysaiki didn't want to try and sleep more so he decided to spy on his friends with clairvoyance however all of them where asleep except Kaidou and Aren aren't infect they are speaking outside of school. Saiki can't help but easdrop 

"I swear Aren it works!!" In Kaidou's hand is a magazine with a man and a woman clinging to each other and in bold letters it reads "write your lovers name and they will come to yo!" Underneath that with smaller letters it reads "(will fix divorces, make crushes like you back,)" and in big red letters it reads " WARNING: DO NOT USE TO BRAKE HEARTS, ONLY LASTS FOUR DAYS" 

"No way Kaidou is a magazine going to make saiki like us back even For a few days!!" Kaidou whines and flips the magazine to the back and shows Aren the words  
"But Aren it says the person will forget the last four days anyway so when it works he won't remember!!" Aren rolls his eyes and takes the magazine from kaidou by ripping it from his hands  
"I'm going to show you this is fake!"  
Aren pulls out a pen and writes down saikis name and I mean is full name 

Kaidou whines and glares at Aren"jerk we are supposed to write both our names in the corner so he can like us both but now he's only gonna like you!

Aren sighs and shakes his head as he throws the magazine in his backpack"its not even gonna work so calm down" Kaidou rolled his eyes as he follows Aren Inside however he texted everyone about the magazine and they also had their doubts and told kaidou it was fake making him even more sadder so he just put his head down 

_hmm this actually might work in my favor... Aren said he liked me for me time to test that_

Saiki had gotten ready and had purposely made his face red as he makes his way inside his school. A few students saw saiki and became confused by the Strange behavior but desired to say nothing so they let him back by. 

Saiki insing walking straight i fact his back was a bit huntch and his face was a bit red and he made himself pant a bit 

_**holy crap did someone fuck saiki!?!** _

_**is saiki sick? No way** _

_**looks like someone had fun before school** _

It was embarrassing having to hear their thoughts but he really wanted Aren to believe the magazine worked so he really had to sell it. 

Now saiki new everyone believe saiki acts on impulse do to the fact he guv was the vibe of obliviousness to commen since so him suddenly forming a crush and just kissing them wouldn't seem out of the ordinary. And saiki who is far to embarrassed to actually ask Aren on a date believes it would be way easier to just kiss him.

Saiki sees Aren next to everyone else just a few feet away. 

_well this just got a bit more embarrassing_

Saikis heart begings to race as he walks towards Aren who is looking at Kaidou who is rambling about dark reunion unaware of saikis plan an nervs.

No one has noticed saiki yet to ingrossed onto listening to kaidou and his fantasy. 

Saiki gets behind Aren and turns him around. Before Aren could even think about making a sound saiki has his arms wrapped around Arens shoulders and has his lips pressed against Arens with his eyes closed. Saikis expression is relaxed as it looks like his shoulders relax as if he is finally doing something he's been dying to do. Aren had his hands on saikis hips squeezing them tightly with his eyes wide open just like everyone else's who are watching 

Teruhashi is the first to react and its not in a good way. She screams loudly and tries to attack Aren however hairo holds her back reluctantly. Nedou star stares at Aren with a deep and dark glare. Toritsuka is just frozen in shock as he stares at saiki and Aren. 

Kaidou is staring at Eran and saiki with a smug expression and a heartbroken one. Its kind of in-between   
"I KNEW IT!! YOU ALL SAID THE MAGAZINE WAS A FAKE!!" 

Everyone turned to kaidou even saiki and Aren. Saiki is panting lightly and Aren seemingly unaffected except for his red cheeks.   
"What do you mean kaidou?" Teruhashi looks at kaidou with a glare .among kaidou shrink back  
"W-well the magazinea id they would kiss you without warning....and and saiki just kissed Aren after he put saikis name in the magazine" hairo turns and looks at Aren with a forced smile " Why the hell would you do that?"

Aren places his hands on saikia shoulder as if he was going to push him away which makes saiki hold onto him tighter  
"In my defense we all had no idea it would work!!"

They all nod as the watch saiki nuzzle his facebinto Arens neck. Aren and saiki can hear a few of them mumble lucky and can literally feel the glares pointed at them

_this is going to be fun..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT THEY GIVE ME MOTIVATION TO WRITE AND KEEP THIS BOOK GOING PLUS IT MAKES MY DAY BRIGHTER


	41. The first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aren enjoys his day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I'm happy you are all liking this book and thank you so much for the comments they make me so happy

It didn't take long for the others to become annoyed or jealous of saikis need to show affection. It was so unusual and our of character and yet it seemed just like him.

Saiki had been clinging to Aren all day. Kissing him and nuzzling into his neck and side all day and to say Aren Was enjoying it was an understatemen. 

He. Was. Loving. It

He honestly could careless about all of the glares. Yeah he feels bad about kiadou but he honestly didn't think it was going to work so he didn't think he would bother writing kaidous name in the corner for them both. He of course he was working on how to make it yo to kaidou but he honestly can't focus long because when saiki notices he's attention is somewhere else saiki kisses him and shoves his tongue into Arens mouth making Aren completely focus onto saiki. 

The first time this happened toritsuka was there and he tried to attack Aren but kaidou and hairo held him back (mostly hairo). Aren had stayed near kaidou with saiki clinging to his arm. 

Saiki through all if this was dying from embarrassment but dear God he was happy. He honestly couldn't stop smiling of course it was small and unnoticeable so no one said anything. 

The school was a whole different thing. After the girls found out the magazine worked because kaidou told them they went to look for them or ordered them online. The guys of course tried the same but they all waited until after school.

Aren and kaidou took saiki to their hideout in an abandoned hospital. For some reason the hospital still had power so they had tv, air conditioning, and video games, saiki had curled up into Arens side once they sat down   
"This isn't even fair I knew I should have wrote in it before showing you!"

Saiki hears Aren chuckle from next to him as he feels Arens hands run through his hair making him close his eyes and his body relax.   
"I'm sorry kaidou if I had known it would have worked I would have put your name in the corner. I honestly had no idea i promise ill make it up to you.

Kaidou roles his eyes as his friend as he looks at Aren and saiki in Envy as he watches saiki relax against Arens side  
"Why don't you just write your name in it after the four days?"

Kaidou pouts and crosses his arms   
"I can't after it is used you can't put the same person in it to much. I would have to wait a week or so" Aren nods as he plays with saikis hair thinking his asleep  
"I'm sorry kaidou I should have trusted you.." kaidou smiles and waves his hand dismissively   
"Its fine seeing saiki like this is pretty awesome though"

Aren laughs and nods as he looks across the table at kaidou  
"I know what you mean. I never imagined he would be so clingy but it actually suits him" kaidou nods and turns on the TV. 

The sun begins to sad and Aren fell asleep. Kaidou walks up to saiki and mumbles how he doesn't think it's very fair. Kaidou places his hand on saikis cheek and presses his lips against saikis.

Soon kaidou leaves a note and goes home. Leaving a red faces saiki and he covers his mouth still not used to being kissed. So far he has been doing the kissing. Of course it feels amazing but it feels wrong being in control of the kisses so having someone kiss him feels heavenly to him. 

Saiki yawns and sleeps cuddled up to Aren

day _this was a nice first day_


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aren plans a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so I'm making a new story the first part si already out please check it out

Soon Aren had woken up to saiki cuddled into his side sleeping happily.it doesn't take Arem long to realize him and saiki fell asleep here all night so he slides away from saiki and looks around for his phone which he finds next to a note. 

Aren opens The note and reads"you guys fell asleep and I had to get home ill see you tomorrow

Aren sighs a d turns to saiki who is curled up sleeping on the messed up couch. Aren knows they have to get to school so he walks over and shakes saiki softly.

Saiki wakes up slowly and looks at Aren but before he can ask why he was being woken up Aren presses his lips against his making saiki melt a s wrap his arm around Aren and pull him closer as Aren slids his tongue into saikis mouth.

way to soon for saiki aren pulled away and smiled down at him ribbing his cheek softly with a smile.  
"Come on saiki we have to get you home"

Saiki sits up and holds onto Arens hand as him and Aren leave the hospital of course saiki noticed Aren seemed completely fine but really is mind is everywhere

_oh God I kisses saiki and he kissed back!!! This is so awesome. His lips tasted like coffee its so addictive_

Saiki leads his head on Arens shoulders as they walk to school not bothering to go shower or anything they honestly smell like trees because the room they slept in was covered in plants a.d had a hold in the wall.

Once they made it to school everyone started to stare of course Saiki knew this was going to happen but he was far to happy to care about the attention all he really cared about was being near aren to enjoy this until he has to stop

_om ashamed to admit it but i really hope kaidou writes my name again with the others. If I could do this with all of them i wouldn't care if the world was staring..._

Saiki sits down at his desk with Aren sitting on his desk but saiki who normally glare or be passed about that actually didn't seem bothered and that's what really scared the class. 

Aren is talking to saiki about a date and anyone looking could tell saiki was completely invested into the conversation and how he was staring at aren as if he as the only person on the planet. 

In the back of class his their friends fuming from rage or just straight out madly pretending not to care.

Toritsuka who wanted to see how that was all going was glaring at aren all his hate along with Teruhashi who was being held back by a frantic hairo who honestly didn't know how to feel but the most scary looking person that is the reason everyone is avoiding the group of if they are murders is nendou. 

Nendou is glaring HARD if fact he looked close to shooting up the school with the glare. anyone who looks at hom swears they hear police sirens coming their way. 

Kaidou and Makoto are the ones badly pretending not to care. Kaidou keeps going one about dark reunion but it keeps turning into rambling about a man who betrayed him and the guys name was really close to Aren and when kaidou spoke of this man he would glare at Aren the whole time. Makoto is on his phone looking like his texting but he's actually writing a script for a movie about a man named Aren being murdered.

Saiki had wondered why Makoto was here but with one mind reading he found out Teruhashi told him what happened and he didnt believe it 

Kaidou pulled out his phone and started to text in the chat knowing Aren won't see it 

Kaidou:Damn that aren me and him where supposed to be a team!!

Torisuka:oh cry me a river!! I can't stop thinking how they probably already fucked!

Teruhashi:No shut up toritsuka they so didnt.....right?

Hairo:Aren doesn't seem the type to go that far with something like this

Nendou:let's rip his limps of his body

Hairo:no

Makoto:now I know how Teruhashi felt when I got saikis number 

Teruhashi:does that mean I'm getting jt!?! :D 

Makoto:hell no

Saiko:I'm late to class wtf are they doing!?

Kaidou:talking about a date

Hairo:its not good to miss class saiko

Saiko: oh shut it. Listen pleb I need you to listen closely to their date where its going to be and what time it starts. I'm ruining their date even if it kills me 

Toritsuka:we are on it!!

Soon they all calmed down and focused into that Aren and saiki and it turns out they are going to saikis favorite Cafe after school.

Apparently saiki hadn't been able to get allowance after his parents lost their jobs.

Of course saiki was going to bring up his job in the middle of school and all. his money goes to his mother so he actually doesn't get any money which means no coffee jelly.

Aren smiled and gave saikis a peck on the lips as he walks to his desk as the teacher walked in. Someone the girl cood at Aren and saiki but saikis friends nearby attacked aren on the spot.

Soon the end of the day came and saiki speed walked all the way to Aren and pulled him into a hug holding him close before letting his body relax and him letting out a sigh making Aren chuckle adm rub the back of saikis head   
"Come on love let's get going"

Saiki follows Aren with is normal static expression however his hand is holding arens so they won't leave each other's side. Of course saiki knows his friends are following him and Aren but he's way to happy to care or bothering reading their minds to care plus once they left so many peoples thoughts consumed his mind he couldn't read their minds even if he wanted to

Under 20 minutes saiki and Aren made it to the cafe and went inside and immediately the boss recognized saiki and came running  
"Oh if it isn't my loyal customer!! I've missed you after you left my business went back down"

Suddenly the bosses gave turns sad and he starts to cry  
"I'm so happy your back!"

Aren looks over at saiki who is looking away honestly embarrassed that Aren and his other crushes just saw that.

Soon the boss takes them to a seat and saiki's friends move to seat as far away as possible. Kaidou is wearing his spy costume that saiki can't help but admit makes him look adorable 

_let the games begin!!!_


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I think I am our this story on hild until motivation comes back. No I'm not discontinuing it I will still update my updates will be slow

Aren and saiki have been having fun the whole date which is clear because saiki has his rare but Admittedly adorable smile the whole time Aren was rambling about his past life. Aren doesn't know how he started to talk about it but he feels incredibly better after telling saiki everything.

Saiki was smiling and nodding along he even put his own input to let Aren know he was paying attention. Aren so started to ramble and when he looked up at saiki he started to cough as his face turned red because saiki was smiling at him with a relaxed and happy expression.

"Saiki umm do you like the date?" Saiki nods and rubs the back of his neck looking at the table   
_"Yes, I am... I'm going to admit this is my first date so I'm sorry if I'm making it awkward."_

Aren waves his hand in a dismissive way  
"It's fine saiki..." Saiki notices the drop in Arens mood so he runs through Arens thoughts unconsciously

_This is kind of depressing....after the four days are up saiki will forget this ever happened....hell he might be confused when people start asking him about it. HELL a day or two ago he was crying about his crush_

Saiki sighs which catches Arens attention.   
" _Aren you know I love you very much and I know I suddenly jumped on you with it and I want to apologize_ "

Aren ssmiles and slides his hand on the back of saikis neck and pulls him close and he kisses saiki over the table cayching many peoples attention.   
"Oh my"  
"Damn.....WHY DONT WE DO THAT ANYMORE"  
"OI FUCK OFF". "people are scaring mama"

Saiki melts into the kiss and wraps his arms around aren's neck 

"That damn Aren" haio covers his mouth as everyone turn to look at him as he looks down ashamed 

"See even hairo is so jealous he can't help but curse Aren!!"

KAidou is just watching saiki and Aren with sad eyes as Aren slips his tongue into Saikis mouth 

"Buddy looks happy I WANT THAT MAGAZINE"

Toritsuka hugs himself glaring at Aren mumbling to ghosts about he theis is bullshit 

Saiko huffs and he pays the cafe to kick everyone out. Soon the place is empty and Saiko turns to the others  
"Everyone calm down I still have a plan..." 

_I do hope he's plan fails_...


	44. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saikos plan works but at what cost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys as i said im going to chill with the chapters and just slow down but again I will still be updating

Saiko had pulled out a phone and says with something into it then suddenly a bunch of people came in yelling and screaming. The boss started to cry happy tears as he was now able to keep the place open with all of the money  
Of course, Saiko had spent so much time figuring out what saiki likes and dislikes and he has found out saiki hates loud noise and when he looked over at saiki he knew his Sources weren't wrong.

  
Saiki has a glare on his face looking at the table before he covers his face and groans. Aren immediately places his hand on saikis shoulder in hopes of comforting him but he isn't working.

"Wow, Saiko how did you know saiki hated loud places" Kaidou stares at Saiko with a small glare suspicious of Saiko. Teruhashi turns to Saiko and nods her head"yeah how do you know that?" Saiko smirks and places his chin on the back of his hand wearing a smug expression"well I pay attention to our dear crush and it seems like I'm the only one who knew~" Hairo huffs and turns to look at Aren and Saiki. Saiki is leaning his head against Arens shoulder with a sad and defeated face expression

 _I know they all like me but all I'm asking for is just a few days of expressing my feelings_... 

Saiko almost stopped his plan but when he saw Arens arm around saikis shoulders he immediately threw that thought out the window 

_I'm sorry saiki but I can't just sit here and watch you be happy without me in your life....it hurts too much_  
  
Sailko moves to faze two and everyone orders coffee jelly's so the cafe soon runs out 

_I'm getting the hell out of here_

Saiki stands up and looks at Aren as the boss walks away after informing saiki of the lack of coffee jelly.  
" _I'm sorry Aren but I have to go....thank you for the date"_

Soon Saiki walks out with his head down and a defeated expression

 _I'll just give up and stop trying_

Poor saiki doesn't notice Aren getting up and rushing over to his so-called friend's table all of which hold expressions of pride, guilt, or regret. 

Kaidou is looking at his feet guilty and all. Kaidou feels horrible after watching saiki leave absolutely defeated. Kaidou didn't know it would hurt saikis feelings honestly kaidou hated the expression on saiki it just doesn't look right on his face. 

_Saiki has only over made a blank or pleased expression and lately an embarrassed one....to see him so sad and defeated feels wrong..._

Teruhashi is one of the people to have a smug expression ecstatic Seikos plan worked and messed up their date. Of course, she felt bad for saiki but come on! Saiki will lose feelings for Aren sooner than four days they just have to keep trying 

Makoto along with his sister is smug about their success happy to see Aren is no longer holding or near saiki. Makoto was never good at being nice to his crushes so of course, he doesn't feel any kind of bad about this only happiness and amusement.

Nendou was never one to think but he can't help but rethink his actions as he looks at Aren who holds the Angriest expression... Nendou starts to think of ways to make it up to his best buddy and crush. 

Torisuka of course knew he was in the wrong but honestly couldn't find it in himself to care. He's just happy Saiki isn't cuddling up to Aren anymore. He did tho start to feel bad when all of the spirits and ghosts give him disappointed looks

_Maybe this is worse than I thought..._

Hairo of course felt bad the moment the plan started. And he of course stood up straight and looked at Aren ready to be yelled out because he knew he deserved it.

Seiko as said before felt a little bad but he bated the idea of saiki being with someone else but him however he can't help the flash of regret that crosses his face. 

"WHAT THE FUCK GUYS!"

teruhashi smirks and covers her mouth"aw that the matter delinquent your boy toy left??"

Makoto laughs and glares at Aren who is glaring right back. Kaidou looks down at his lap after seeing Arens face  
"I'm sorry Aren I didn't think-"

Aren scuff and snaps his head over"that the problem with you guys YOU DONT THINK! I get you all like him too hell so don't but for fuck sake he was opening up to me do you understand that and for the love of God this isn't permanent!!"

Hairo looks at Aren confused"what does he opening up to your matter?"

Kaidou tears up and looks down knowing he messed up however he is curious about that as well

"If you must know saiki is going through hell! His family is losing their house and his current job isn't paying enough for it! Saiki and his family are being evicted and have to move out this week! I was trying to get him to rest me enough so I get ask him if his family would like to move in with me so they aren't on the streets you dumb fucks!!"

Teruhashi's and Makoto's smirks feel as teruhashi covers her mouth. Hairo flinches and looks down mumbling to himself. Saiko looks down. Of course, h knew saiki was in a bad situation after all he knows about his job. Torisuka had been told about the saikis problem by the ghosts but he didn't know it was that bad so he just sat there quietly. 

"We can a help!" Everyone turns to kaidou who is standing up and looking at them even Aren stopped glaring and gave kaidou a confused look  
"What do you mean shorty?"

Kaidou turns to nendou with a small glare"

"Guys isn't it obvious we fucked up and so why not help why don't we all chip in and help saikis family"

Saiko scuffs sand everyone turns to him  
"Why would I let you help? What's stopping me from paying for it all myself and winning saikis heart?"

Aren smirks and crosses his arms catching Saiko's attention   
"Because we know saiki and we know he would rather die than let someone like you help him. He finds it degrading plus saiki would never except getting help unless it's from us all"

Before aanyone knew it they were all working out how to help saiki with his problem

_I'm starting to regret telling Aren anything..._


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea how I feel about this chapter I kind of just forced my self to write it and I'm not even sure 2hat half of it was anymore. And I want to apologize for the late update i live in Texas and there has been really bad power outages a s everyone is freezing and its snowing

Saiki was standing in front of a coffee maker wearing an over sized shirt that reaches passed his thighs. Saiki is playing with his hands wearing a sad expression as the coffee maker makes loud sounds.

If you listen closely you can hear multiple footsteps coming from above saiki. In fact the house looks nothing like saikis and saikis looks different older almost. Saiki isn't wearing glasses in stead in his hand is an empty contact container. 

"What are you doing saiki?" Saiki turns around and sees Hairo who has his arms crossed. Hairo looks older too. Now he has an undercut and he has a few scars on his arms. Hairo is wearing a tank top and pajama pants. He looks unamused as saiki laughs nervously as he turns around to face the coffee maker  
 _"i uhh....I wanted to apologize for yesterday...."_

Hairo sighs and walks closer to saiki and wraps his arms around saikis waist rubbing saikis hips pretending to not notice saikis shiver.

~Flash back~

Yesterday saiki was spending the night in Arens room and he woke up room a nightmare that blew up half of the house. Which got him kick led out of Erans room and nonone wanted to have the chance of their room destroyed so they made saiki sleep on the couch. Of course kaidou hanged out with saiki but everyone was dar to upset to care.

~end of flash back~

Hairo sighs and rests his chin on saikis shoulders "you don't have to apologize saiki we know you have trouble controlling your powers we shouldn't have made you sleep on the couch."

Saiki turns around and hugs Hairo close as the others come down stairs. All of them look so much more older even kaidou no longer has the red bandages on his arm. Kaidou runs over and hugs saiki who is smaller then everyone in the room. Yes he looks older but he's the same size as he was and everyone else is taller now.   
"I'm sorry saiki I was just worried everything would of been destroyed I was being stupid. "

Teruhashi walks over and kisses saikis temple as she rubs his back

"I'm sorry to ku I was being over dramatic"

Aren and nendou walk over Aren grabs saikis hand as nendou pulls him away from hairo, kaidou, and teruhashi   
"I shouldn't have kicked you out of my room especially after you had a nightmare please forgive me"

Nendou kisses saikis four headline "sorry buddy i was being stupid"

Toritsuka and saiko came down stairs and saiki pushes passed Aren and nendou and starts at saiki disapprovingly before his expression turned sad and guilty as he places his hand on saikis head and pulls saiki close ignoring toritsukas whines because he wanted to apologize to  
"I'm sorry love.....I have no excuse for making you a sleep on the couch please forgive all of us even that annoying toritsuka "

Makoto huffs and holds himself back from attacking saiko"and me too! I'm really sorry too.."

Saiki smiles and pulls Makoto hand and kisses him and pulls away as he looks _down"its fine....I understand where you where coming from....I recently told you about me I know there is going to be some worry and panic.."_

  
BEEP BEEP BEEP

saiki jumps up in his bed and looks around seeing his bedroom and his school uniform hanging up.

_What was that? Ugh my head_

Saiki places his hand on his head as a headache appears

_Wait....does that mean?...no peoples thoughts probably just got to me_

Saiki is knocked from his thoughts as his phone buzzes. Saiki picks it up and sees a text from Aren 

Aren:hey come meet me at the park in 40 minutes!

Saiki:okay but I might be late i promised mother to help her job hunt

Aren: of course take you time.

Saiki places his phone down and makes his way to his closet thinking about is crushes. Specifically their personalitys and the reasons he likes them 

_Kaidou: kiadou is sweet and is kinda childish but he has a big heart and really just wants to help people. He also has a hero complex that makes him believe he has super powers and that the onlyway he doesn't destroy the world he has his hand rapped up with rad bandages. Kiadou believes saiki is his right hand man and best friend. Saiki finds kaidou childish and adorable._

_Aren: Aren is an ex gang leader who left his old gang to be normal after realizing there is more to life then beating up others. Aren met saiki on his friend day of school and honestly didn't like saiki after saiki clearly tried to drive him away. But everyone Aren tried to be friends with all flocked to saiki making Aren join the group of saikis self proclaimed friends. Aren is mean to people who try to push saiki and kaidou around and won't hesitate to throw fists if needed. Saiki things Aren is hot headed but caring in his own way_

_Toritsuka: saiki met toritsuka after he came barging into saikis life claiming ghosts told him about saikis powers. Saiki disliked torisuka for is perverted personality and honestly for a long time couldn't find one redeeming quality of toritsuka. Toritsuka is a medium and can speak to the dead which saiki finds exactly interesting. Saiki has no idea about toritsuka asking ghosts for details of saikis colored underwear or what saiki does alone. He also has no idea torisuka does favers for ghosts so they will watch over saiki to make sure he is okay. Saiki thinks toritsuka is a pervert but also believes toritsuka has gotten better at holding himself back._

_Nendou:nendou is an idiot he met saiki one day and got attached. Everyone but saiki could tell nendou had a crush on saiki for a long time especially since he never left saikis side once. Sa8ki cannot read nendous mind because there is nothing on it. This no longer bothers saiki after he realized nendou would never hurt saiki or saikis family. Saiki thinks nendou is dumb but finds him oddly cute personality wise. Saiki hates to admit it but nendou is not the lost attractive guy around but his kindness and big heart makes up for it._

_Teruhashi: Teruhashi 8s the most prettiest girl ever ask anyone and they would agree. She has find clubs made just to protect her and one time they kidnapped saiki but soon let him go after Teruhashi cried looking for him. Teruhashi formed a crush on saiki a long time ago on accident. She was trying to bless saiki with her good looks by speaking to him but saiki was uninterested so he teleported away making her believe she had such a bug crush on saiki she hallucinated he was there. Saiki thinks she is a bit self-obsessed with her image but finds her taste in foods amazing. Saiki can not say anything about her looks because he doesn't care about someone's looks._

_Hairo:hairo is obsessed with exercising and loves to push everyone's limits because he wants them to reach their full potential however no matter how tough he is on others he is even rougher im himself. Hairo has known of saiki since he become the class president but he has never spoken to saiki until one day at gym and they where in the same group. He admired saikis strangth and how saiki fought so long to make sure they would win (saiki did not do that he wanted and tried to get out of the game as soon as possible so he wouldn't accidentally kill the whole class with his powers but social standards wouldn't let him quit and he has to fight until the end) hairo the started to speak and try to drag saiki to the gym after that day hoping to help saiki reach his full potential. Saiki thinks hairo has to big of a heart and should slow down. Yes working out is healthy but to much can be bad for you._

_Makoto:Makoto is the brother of teruhashi and he used to be obsessed with his sister and believed he was the only one good enough to marry her and when he first met saiki it was on accident when he, his sister and saiki bummed into each other at the movies. Makoto hated saiki thinking saiki was like everyone else and just wanted to steal his sister but after realizing his feelings he started to realize after runing into saiki that day at the movies he began to obsesse over saiki. Saiki thinks Makoto was a creep who was wasn't taught very well and just needs to learn._

_Saiko: saiko is a rich kid who got whatever he wanted so when he met terushashi and told her to marry him and she said no he was furious especially at saiki for being the one she likes so he tried to ruin everyone's life however saiki dressed up and showed saiko who's boss. Saiko began to realize money can't get everything. Saiko soon formed a crush on saiki after realizing how cute and nice he is. (He saw saiki helping a cat and the o to reason saiki was is becausethat was a very nice cat and thats rare to saiki so saiki wanted to say hi to it) saiki thinks saiko is a bit self absorbed and thinks saiko needs help to learn._

Saiki shakes out if his thoughts as he puts in a gray button up and black jeans putting in his glasses. Saiki makes his way down stairs and stops at the bottom of them as he looks into the kitchen at his mother and watches her. 

She is hunched over the table with piles of papers around her all covered in scribbles that close resemble words. Her hair is a mess and she clearly has been crying. Across from her is her husband who is reading over the bills and if saiki looks closely he can See short gray haire on their heads.   
"Honey the power is going to be shut off in 24 hours or the water will be....which one should we pay for?" Saikis dad looks at his mother as she looks at the paper in front of her  
" _We should pay for the water we need showers and uhh we can start a fire in the back yard for cooking"_

Saikis dad nods and pulls out his phone as he stands up and leaves a the room calling the water company. Saiki takes this as his cue to walkout. Saikis mom turns and smiled at her son as she stands up and opens her arms. 

Saiki walks over and pulls his mother into a hug as she squeezes him tightly. Saiki isn't sure if she thinks he needs a hug or if she really need one. 

Saikis mom pulls away and fixes saikis shirt as she smiles at him clearly still sad but trying to hide it even if she k own he can read her mind  
"Oh ku, you always mess up the buttons" 

Saiki gently grabs her hand and pulls it up off of his shirt makjg her look up at him   
" _Mom are you okay? I know things are hard but-_ " for once in years saiki spoke with his mouth not telepathically. Its clear he really wants to help is mother and father

Saikis mom sighs and sits down as saiki takes a seat across from her   
"Oh ku, I don't know what we are going to do....we only have a week left and we don't know where we are going to go.....your money is helping so much but" saikis mom stops halfway through her sentence and runs her fingers through her hair as he looks at the table sadly   
"I want you to hang out with your friends for a while don't worry about us okay?" 

Saiki sighs and nods as he gets up and kisses his moms fourhead before walking out of his house. Saiki looks at the door before walking out and pulling out his phone. 

Saiki goes through the contacts and clicks on the name of someone he would never thi k about calling

"Hello this is kusuke " saiki leans against the wall he was walking by as he opens his mouth unsure if he wants to use his voice for this low peace if crap he's forced to call a brother....  
" _Kusuke I need your help...._ "

"KUSUO little brother its so good to hear from you!! And my help you say? Well this is interesting. What do you need?"

Saiki grows into the phone  
" _I'm not stupid kusuke I know your aware of whats going on!"_ Saiki heard a chuck though the phone   
"I am aware but I want you to say it"  
" _Kusuke_ -"  
"No call me big brother when you ask!"

Saiki groans and covers his face annoyed by his older brothers sadistic side  
" _Big brother please help me get a job to help mom_ " saiki nearly gags as kusuke laughs  
"Of course baby brother ill be there tomorrow be safe~" saiki hangs up before kusuke finishes the good bye and make his way to Aren 


	46. QnA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I can't think of the next chapters om King a QnA so you can ask me and the characters questions

As said in the summry I will be doing a QnA cuz I can't come up with any ideas so you can ask me or any of the characters a question. The characters you can ask will be listed 

Saiki

Toritsuka 

Saiko

Aren

Kiadou

Hairo

Nendou

Makoto

Teruhashi 

Me

Saikis mom

Saikis dad

(Side characters that already in more them one episode)

You can ask any question or dare them to do something there is no limit 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed please leave a comment I love reading them


End file.
